


Y el amor dijo no

by LynValo



Series: CHROBERT [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Continuación de Clases de Actuación, Dubious Consent, Fanfic publicado originalmente en el año 2013, M/M, POV Chris, POV Robert, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynValo/pseuds/LynValo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tomémonos nuestro tiempo, porque yo también necesito pensar... — eso es con lo que había concluido Susan cuando tuve que contarle lo que sucedió con Chris.</p><p>—Siéntete libre. No somos nada desde ahora — dijo en un susurro.</p><p>—¿Ibas a renunciar a mí, Chris? — le pregunte con seguridad, en el tono que todos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar.</p><p>Si tan siquiera se le había ocurrido hacerlo le iba<br/>a dejar en claro que eso era un error, le haría volver a rogar por mí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi página en Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/LynValoSTONY/

_-Tomémonos nuestro tiempo, porque yo también necesito pensar..._ \- Eso es con lo que había concluido Susan cuando tuve que contarle lo que sucedió con Chris.  
  
Sin embargo no fue de inmediato, seguimos juntos otro par de semanas hasta que inevitablemente nuestros caminos con Chris volvieron a juntarse y me sentí destrozado de nuevo.  
  
Susan me miraba compresiva, para demostrarme que estaba bien. Le agradecía tanto, podía jurar que después de ver su reacción después de haberle confesado lo ocurrido le amaba más.  
  
Con sutileza, a unos días de haber dejado a Chris esa noche, me abordo preguntándome qué me pasaba, diciéndome lo que había notado de diferente en mí, totalmente preocupada... No podía ocultarle nada... menos eso... no se lo merecía... no nos lo merecíamos.  
  
_Sin esperarlo entre lágrimas y tristeza le conté todo, sin omitir nada; lo que había pasado y lo que había sentido y seguía sintiendo. Al terminar por fin le mire a los ojos y pude ver que estaba a punto de llorar también, sin embargo no lo hizo._  
_La abrace repitiendo constantemente un "Lo siento" acompañados de "Te amo" y mis lágrimas._  
_No me correspondió el abrazo, no decía nada, sólo suspiraba. Cuando le solté le miraba ansiosamente buscando su mirada pero tampoco me correspondía con eso. Sin poder evitarlo más lágrimas salían de mis ojos al contemplar que lo había arruinado todo. Lo único bueno en mi vida hecho mierda._  
  
_-Tranquilízate.- Dijo casi en un susurro._  
  
_-Dime algo.- Pedía desesperado._  
  
_-No puedo decirte nada ahora. Sólo que me duele.- Dijo y un par de lágrimas por fin salieron de sus ojos.- Ahora sólo duerme y déjame pensar.- Dijo para luego irse a la habitación._  
  
_Me quede llorando de nuevo. ¿Hace cuánto que no lloraba así? Tal vez desde que era un niño. Después de tranquilizarme un poco, con los ojos ardiéndome y la garganta doliendo me fui a una habitación para huéspedes y ahí me tumbe en la cama, aun entre sollozos me fui quedando dormido._  
  
_A la mañana siguiente note mi estado, lucía terrible y me sentía igual de terrible por dentro, baje a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrar a Susan aún en la casa y si se encontraba ahí, dándole el desayuno a Exton y me sentí de nuevo una basura._  
  
_Me miro un escaso segundo para dirigir su atención de nuevo a nuestro hijo. Me acerque a depositar un beso en la frente de Exton como acostumbraba y cuando lo iba a hacer con Susan se apartó._  
  
_-Tenemos que hablar.- Me recordó.- Sólo llevo a Exton a la guardería para poder hablar.- Dijo sin mirarme._  
  
_Cuando se fue me duche y trate de arreglarme un poco para no lucir tan lamentable, mientras esperaba me puse a improvisar un poco en el piano y todo lo que resultaba eran canciones lúgubres... melancólicas. No podía expresar nada más._  
  
_Llego y se sentó en un sillón y yo le seguí, quedándome atento a lo que me dijera, a lo que ella decidiera, sintiéndome temeroso._  
  
_-Me... me dijiste que lo amas.- Dijo evitando mirarme.- Eso no es cualquier cosa. No será tan sencillo..._  
  
_-Te amo a ti.- Dije apresuradamente._  
  
_-Yo te amo, Robert.- Aseguró.- Pero eso no es suficiente... También lo amas a él._  
  
_-Quiero estar contigo...-Comencé a explicar de nuevo ansioso pero me detuvo con un ademan._  
  
_-No sabes que quieres.- Sentenció.- Sino no estarías así. Has estado mal, muy mal. También te sigue afectando no estar con él.- Y no supe que decir al respecto.- Y piensa también en él._  
  
_La mire sorprendido. A pesar de todo también se ponía a pensar en cómo podría estar Chris... Y yo sólo pensando en mí... tenía tanto que aprender de ambos. No merecía a ninguno._  
  
_-Tienes que verlo y afrontarlo.- Dijo._  
  
_-Terminaré de una vez con eso.- Dije seguro pero le vi negar con la cabeza._  
  
_-Has lo que tengas que hacer. Dudo que estés tan seguro de querer terminar todo.- Dijo mirándome compresiva.- Tomémonos nuestro tiempo, porque yo también necesito pensar..._  
  
_Y con eso terminó la charla aquella vez, pero aún no sabíamos cuando empezaríamos a tomarnos ese "tiempo" hasta que en la reunión nos topamos con Chris y mientras íbamos en el auto Susan me dijo "Es ahora" y me pidió la dirigiera hacía casa de Chris, ahí supe porque quiso conducir ella._  
  
_Ella bajo del auto cuando Chris llegó, pero yo estaba en pánico, no sabía qué hacer, mientras los veía a ellos conversar, poco tiempo después Susan se acercó al auto y con la mirada me pidió que bajara. Con todo el agradecimiento por ser tan buena le abrace y le di un sincero beso en su frente._  
  
_-Siéntete libre. No somos nada desde ahora.- Dijo en un susurro antes de soltarla._  
  
_Se marchó en el auto y seguí pensando en que de verdad no se merecía nada de lo que paso, Chris tampoco se lo merecía y yo... yo me merecía lo peor... pero de hecho seguían gustándome las cosas horribles. Por lo que, de nuevo comenzando a ser como era antes, me encamine a Chris que se había quedado parado con una cara de confusión total._  
  
_-¿Ibas a renunciar a mí, Chris?- Le pregunte con seguridad, en el tono que todos estaban acostumbrados a escuchar._  
  
_Si tan siquiera se le había ocurrido hacerlo le iba a dejar en claro que eso era un error, le haría volver a rogar por m_


	2. Chapter 2

ROBERT  
  
  
  
-Yo lo siento, Robert...- No entendí porque se disculpaba y aún se encontraba sin moverse. Los dos ahí en la calle, de noche, iluminándonos los faros de su auto.  
  
-¿De qué...?- Ya no me sentía con confianza.  
  
-Yo ya lo hice. Ya renuncié a ti.- Soltó de pronto y me quedé pasmado.- Lo siento.- Repitió una vez más.- Deberías alcanzar a Susan.- Y desvió su mirada.  
  
Sentí que me quebraba. Ahora era yo quien estaba con una cara no entender nada. Sentí un vació en mi pecho y la fuerza abandonarme. "No puede ser. No dijo eso. No dijo nada de eso" Repetía en mi mente.  
  
¿A dónde se había ido mi seguridad de hace unos segundos?   
  
Ese maldito... Desde que comenzó todo esto mi estabilidad emocional ha decaído. En éste momento debería de indignarme, o al menos fingirlo pero no puedo...   
  
Di un pesado suspiro. Me sentía tan estúpido. No le dije nada, simplemente me senté en el suelo, no me sentía con la energía ni con las palabras.  
Simplemente esperaba a que se metiera a su casa y me dejara ahí. No tenía manera de cómo seguir a Susan, y no podía hacerlo. No era justo.  
  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
  
  
CHRIS  
  
  
  
  
Tenía que hacerlo de una vez. Terminar con eso. No debe de seguir. Me siento tan mal con Susan y conmigo mismo.   
  
Ojalá esto se quede en lo más profundo de nuestra memoria y que algún día ya ninguno lo recordemos. Ser como extraños u odiarnos es mejor que seguir con esto. Seguir permitiendo que afecte mucho más sus vidas y la mía.  
  
No sé cómo ellos dos habían llegado a eso, pero me di cuenta de que no debería de ser así.  
Ahora Robert luce como si le afectara mi rechazo y tengo que concentrarme y convencerme que no debe de estar pasando esto.  
  
-Te puedo llevar a tu casa.- Ofrecí, aunque sabía que era inapropiado.  
  
-Hay un problema con eso.- Dijo mirando a la nada.- Ya no tengo a donde ir.  
  
-Entonces…- ¿Era posible?- ¿Tú y Susan han terminado lo suyo definitivamente?- Pregunté sorprendido.  
  
-Supongo que ahora sí.  
  
-¿Cómo? No entiendo.  
  
-No tiene caso que te lo explique.- Me dijo un tanto molesto y saco su móvil marcando un número y me miro curioso.- Puedes meterte ya a tu casa.- Dijo con desprecio.  
  
-Pero…- Ya no pude continuar porque había comenzado a hablar por el móvil pidiendo un taxi.   
  
Cortó la llamada y cuando le hablaría de nuevo, marcaba otro número.  
-  
Hola, ¿cómo estás?...... Yo, mal…… Te contaré, sólo que, ¿te molestaría recibirme en tu departamento en éste momento?.... .Gracias, en unos minutos llego.- volvió a cortar la llamada y se quedó mirando un punto fijo de nuevo, aun sentando en el suelo sin moverse.  
  
-Pasa dentro, mientras llega el taxi.- Le dije, no estando tan convencido de dejarlo ir.  
-Espero no molestarte más.- Dijo aun molesto.  
  
Negué con la cabeza, guarde el auto en la cochera y le invite a pasar a la casa, quedándonos en el living. Pero él no me miraba ni decía nada. En cuanto a mí, mi cabeza era un caos, mis pensamientos me aturdían, pero lo poco de coherencia que me quedaba seguía gritándome que en verdad renunciara a él.  
  
-¿Podríamos hablar?- Pregunté temeroso.  
  
-A eso venía; a hablar, pero no tiene caso ya.- Decía en tono molesto, pero sus ojos se veían brillosos, acuosos.  
  
-Tal vez si tenga caso. Dime lo que tenías que decirme.- Ordené.  
  
-Que eres un completo idiota.- Me dijo ya mirándome a los ojos.- Y por eso te exijo que por lo menos me digas porqué ya no quieres nada de mí.  
  
-Porque me hace daño.- Le dije decidido.- No me conviene nada esto. Dolió y aún duele, y no estoy dispuesto a seguir pasando por lo mismo. Y también por ti, para que siguas con tu vida, con tu familia. Y para dejar de ser ese maldito idiota.- Declaré con firmeza.  
  
-Pues al parecer el único idiota soy yo.- Y desvió la mirada, ya calmándose un poco.- Si terminé enamorado de ti. La pase horrible con el peso de lo que paso entre nosotros y el estar con mi familia. Terminé contándole a Susan todo, la perdí por eso y ahora tampoco te tengo a ti. Las dos personas que amo… me desprecian.- Confesaba con voz débil.- Creo que me lo merezco, después de todo.- Dijo con ironía, soltando una risita.- Y no… no debí de quedarme aquí esperando algo, olvidé que me dijiste que no me amabas. Me siento utilizado.- Comenzaba a adquirir su tono de siempre, y eso último que dijo me molestó.  
  
-Yo te amaba y aún el sentimiento persiste.- Aclaré un poco molesto.- Y no te olvides que yo era el “juguete.”  
  
-Eras… y yo terminé siéndolo.- Me dijo calmado.- Pensé que a pesar de todo volvieras a mí cuando me vieras así, como un juguete desarmado, en el fondo de una caja. Pero no; me vas a desechar.  
  
-Tú te fuiste sin darme la cara. Pudimos haber buscado una salida a esto.  
  
-Siempre creí que no serías capaz de renunciar a mí. Pero también siempre estuve consiente de que cuando quisieras volverías a tu vida tranquila, sin nada que perder.- Me miro comprensivo.- Y bueno, tienes a tu linda noviecita y no me puedo comparar con ella. Creo que ya comprendí.- Dijo dando un suspiro.- ¿Sigues con ella?  
  
-Sí… pero también estoy saliendo con alguien más…- Me hizo un ademan para callarme.  
  
-No quiero que me digas.  
  
-Creo que es necesario que lo diga…  
  
-En verdad no.  
  
Robert estaba sacando conclusiones por sí mismo, se estaba resignado como yo lo hice. Y aún no me decidía que debería de hacer, pero al parecer ya todo estaba dicho.   
  
Él ya no estaba con Susan, que era lo que siempre me atormento, admitió que me ama, algo que yo quería, vino conmigo para intentarlo… ¿Qué más pedía? Nada, pero no podía hacerlo. Yo sigo saliendo con Minka, además también salgo con…  
  
-Mi taxi llegó. Adiós.- Interrumpió mis pensamientos. Se puso de pie y se fue a la puerta.  
  
Ni siquiera me moví, no le dije nada, simplemente lo vi desaparecer tras la puerta y el sonido del taxi alejándose.  
  
Sigo siendo un completo idiota, tal como lo dijo…

**[Ahí están las cosas que deberías saber.**  
 **La distancia entre nosotros parece conocernos.**  
 **Pero tú te aferras fuerte.**  
 **Qué difícil es dejarte ir, demasiado difícil dejarte ir.]**  
  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|  
  
  
  
  
ROBERT  
  
-Y así pasó todo…- Terminaba de contarle a Jude lo que había sucedido con Susan y Chris.- ¿Crees que me lo merezco?  
  
-No, por supuesto que no. Todos merecemos ser felices.  
  
-Cuando me encontré con Susan, encontré el amor y la felicidad. Y luego, ya vez; me encontré con Chris y con ese raro amor, pero sin felicidad.  
  
-Pero no quieres renunciar a él.  
  
-No quiero que renuncie él a mí.- Aclaré y el Jude sonrió.  
  
-Es lo mismo.  
  
-No, claro que no. Él es quien tiene que rogarme.  
  
-Ni en situaciones así se te quita ser como eres.- Dijo sonriendo.- Pero, supongo que algo harás para que vuelva rogarte.  
  
-No quiero hacer nada, lo vi muy convencido, ¿sabes? Dijo que aun me ama, pero ya no me quiere junto a él. Sigue con esa niña… Minka Kelly, y me dijo que además sale con alguien más.  
  
-¿Con quién?- Preguntó curioso.  
  
-No sé. Me lo quería decir, pero no quise saber. Me dolió…- Dije sincero.  
  
  
-Tal vez debas de esperar que lo piense mejor.  
  
-Te estoy diciendo que lo vi convencido de que ya no me quiere ni en su vida ni en su cama.  
  
-Pero él tomó esa decisión cuando aún estabas con Susan. Déjalo pensar que quiere ahora que sabe que eres… medio libre.- Dijo.- Por cierto, ¿se divorciarán?  
  
-Es un tiempo, pero… no creo que vuelva a ser como antes. Me dijo que también necesitaba cosas que pensar. No creo que me vuelva a aceptar, además, si lo mío con Chris fracasa no me siento con el valor para volver con ella. Es totalmente injusto.  
  
-Entiendo…  
  
-Ahora, saca el alcohol y hay que beber.  
  
-¿Quieres embriagarte por decepción amorosa?- Preguntó con sorna. Aún en momentos así no dejamos de tratarnos como siempre, y eso me ayuda a no decaer.  
  
-¿Por qué no?- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
  
-Qué fastidio tenerte así.- Siguió molestando.  
  
-Si no quieres no importa.- Dije inocentemente.- Puedo salir a buscar un buen lugar… o tal vez me encuentre a mis antiguos proveedores…  
  
-Olvídalo. Prefiero soportarte borracho a que termines quien sabe dónde todo agonizante en drogas.- Dijo angustiado y yo reí.  
  
  
  
  
 **[Estoy perdiendo mi fe en ti.**  
 **Tú no quieres que esto sea real.**  
 **Pero no hay nada que tú puedas hacer.**  
 **Sí, he perdido mi fe en ti.]**  
  
  
  
  
-Soy un maldito hijo de puta.- Decía entre sollozos claramente ebrio.- No! Él es el hijo de puta. Mira que no quererme…  
  
-Cállate, Robert.- Escuchaba la voz hastiada de Jude. También ebrio, pero no tanto como yo.  
  
-Sí. Soy Robert Downey… Todos me quieren. ¿Por qué él ya no? Hasta me quede sin esposa por su culpa.  
  
Escuché los suspiros fastidiados de Jude. Llevábamos horas bebiendo, era de madrugada, yo estaba totalmente “despechado” (Eso suena horrible, esto es horrible) y no paraba de quejarme y de sollozar.   
  
Patético.  
  
Jude estaba tirado en la alfombra y yo tumbado en un sillón, con botellas a nuestro alrededor, yo ya ni siquiera me fijaba, tomaba directo de la botella.  
  
-Hay que dormir.- Dijo Jude, pero le ignore.  
  
-Le confesé que lo amo, le he dejado que me la meta y ¿para qué?  
  
-¿Cómo?... jajajaj – Se comenzó a burlar de mí.-   
  
-¡Que lo amo! ¿Qué tiene de gracioso eso?- Pregunte indignado  
  
-No, eso no. Jajaja- Continuaba riéndose.- Tú eres el pasivo… Ya lo sospechaba, es decir… eres tan… tan… ¿raro? Jajaja  
  
-Cállate.- Mascullé. Pero seguía carcajeándose y mejor me dedique a seguir bebiendo.  
  
-¿Qué se siente?  
  
-Dolor.  
  
-¿Entonces porque lo hacen?   
  
-También se siente rico.- Y escuché otra risa.  
  
-¿Eres masoquista?  
  
-Tal parece que si.- Y ambos reímos.- ¿Quieres probar?- Pregunté dejándome caer a un lado de él.  
  
\- No, no, no.- seguía riendo.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Muy seguro, amigo. Ya me estas asustando.- Dijo haciendo el ademan de salir corriendo.  
  
-Si está pasando.- Dije seriamente y se quedó viéndome confundido.- ¡Nadie me quiere!- Dije melodramáticamente.  
  
-Déjate de tonterías.  
  
-¡Ya me decidí!- Dije de pronto convencido.- ¡Qué se vaya al carajo!  
  
-No lo dices en serio.- Me decía tranquilo.- Estas ahogado en alcohol.  
  
\- Es en serio.- Dije pesadamente para luego comenzar a derramar lágrimas.  
  
-Vamos, amigo, tranquilízate.- Trataba de consolarme Jude, mientras me abrazaba con un brazo por los hombros.  
  
-Lo he perdido todo.  
  
-Claro que no.  
  
-Claro que sí, y por una estupidez. ¿Cómo me creí que ese chico treintañero con una linda novia se fijaría en serio en mí? ¿Más aún amarme? Hasta ahora me fijo en lo absurdo que era.  
  
-¿Qué cómo se fijó en ti? Por dios, Robert, eres tú, ya te miraste en un espejo. Niñas de 20 años mueren por ti, así que ese “chico treintañero con su linda novia” también lo hizo. Y te ama, sólo que es un niño, aún no sabe que rayos con el amor.  
  
-Ya no quiero pensar.- Dije restregando mis manos en mi rostro con desesperación.  
  
-Es lo mejor. No tomes ninguna decisión así, mejor cuando estés sobrio.  
  
-No quiero volver a estarlo.  
  
-No sigas con eso, Robert.  
  
-Jude… es que no lo entiendes…  
  
-Hay que dormir, ¿si?- Sugirió.  
  
-Dormiré hasta que me desmaye de borracho. Como en los viejos tiempos.- Le dije con una sonrisa pero él hizo una mueca desaprobatoria.  
  
-No, es riesgoso.  
  
-El riesgo es diario, la ansiedad no se marcha, menos en momentos así, Jude.- Le dije seriamente.- Así que por lo menos sólo déjame ahogarme en alcohol.  
  
-Harás estupideces.  
  
-¿Más de las que ya he hecho? No creo que…- Y no pude terminar mi frase ya que salí corriendo al sanitario para vomitar.  
  
-¿Lo ves? Suficiente alcohol.- Me dijo Jude que me había seguido.  
  
\- No es alcohol… Estoy vomitando de amor.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

ROBERT  
  
  
  
Apenas abrí los ojos y una dolorosa punzada invadió mi cabeza, mi garganta estaba seca y mis ojos me ardían. Trate de ponerme en pie y me tambalee debido al mareo que traía. Me siento fatal.  
  
Mire a mi alrededor y note que nos habíamos quedado dormidos en el living. Jude se encontraba aun dormido en un sillón al lado de donde yo había estado, había botellas vacías tiradas por toda la alfombra. ¿Tanto había tomado? Al parecer sí, tomando en cuenta el número de botellas y mis síntomas de resaca.  
  
Me encamine al sanitario de prisa, pues las náuseas se manifestaron de nuevo. Vomite hasta las lágrimas. Llevaba años sin tener una resaca así. Vaya recuerdos que me trajo.  
Orine y me dirigí al lavamanos para enjuagar mi boca y me lave el rostro evitando mirar el espejo para no ver mi reflejo. Me daba terror verme así.  
  
Regrese al living, comencé a recoger las botellas y fui a la cocina en busca de una bolsa de basura para echarlas allí, cuando volví con la bolsa, Jude estaba despertando, tallando sus ojos.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó bostezando.  
  
-No sé, pasa de medio día.  
  
-Genial.- Dijo sentándose y quedo mirándome.- ¿Qué tal te sientes?  
  
-Horrible.  
  
-Es lo que querías. Al final si te quedaste dormido cuando tu cuerpo ya no pudo más de tanto alcohol.  
  
-Que bien.- Dije con una sonrisa ladina.  
  
-¿Recuerdas lo que decías? ¿Aún piensas hacer lo mismo?- Me cuestionó.  
  
-Recuerdo algunas cosas, pero ahora mismo no quiero pensar, mi cabeza duele a horrores.  
  
-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres comer algo?  
  
-No, aún tengo nauseas. ¿Mejor podrías llevarme a casa por algunas cosas y por mi auto?- Le pedí.  
  
-Claro.- Sonrió.  
  
-¿Y después me ayudarás a buscar un departamento?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Gracias, cariño.- Le dije guiñándole un ojo e hizo lo mismo.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Jude me dejó en la casa y regresó a la suya, después yo le alcanzaría. Entre con temor de encontrarme a Susan, mejor dicho, con vergüenza de verla y de que me viera así.  
  
Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando escuche la risa de Exton y por instinto también sonreí. Camine a su habitación y la puerta esta entreabierta, por lo que entré cautelosamente, encontrándome con Susan de espaldas jugando con nuestro hijo.  
  
-Susan...- Le llamé y giro su cabeza en seguida.  
  
-Robert... ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó mirándome detenidamente.  
  
-Vine por algunas cosas, mi ropa y demás que necesito. También me llevaré mi auto, dejaré los demás.  
  
-Está bien.- E hizo una pausa.- ¿Vienes con Chris?- Preguntó insegura.  
  
-No...- Dije pesadamente al acordarme.- Me trajo Jude.- Respondí mientras me acercaba a la camita de Exton y lo cargaba en mis brazos.  
  
No me dijo nada más, me miró con un semblante triste y salió de la habitación; yo me dirigí a la que había sido nuestra y comencé a empacar, sin dejar de cargar a mi hijo.  
De un momento a otro ya me encontraba derramando lágrimas silenciosas de nuevo. Todo era lamentable.  
  
Terminé de empacar lo necesario por el momento y fui en busca de Susan. Aún teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas.   
La encontré en el jardín, sentada en una de las bancas que teníamos allí, mirando a la nada sin expresión. Me acerque cautelosamente, dejando a Exton en la uno de los juegos que había para él, frente a ella, para poderlo vigilar.  
  
-¿Qué sigue ahora?- Preguntó cuando me senté a lado suyo.  
  
-Yo llamaré al abogado, si es lo que quieres. O hazlo tú.  
  
-Estaba pensando en dejarlo al último. Esperar un tiempo, ahorita hay mucha atención sobre ti y te puede afectar en tu carrera.- Dijo seriamente.- Aunque la separación oficial entre nosotros ya éste.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.- Hice una pausa.- ¿Y TeamDowney?  
  
-No lo sé.- Suspiró.- Supongo que seguiré en la producción como antes. TeamDowney es tuyo, después de todo.  
  
-Ambos lo fundamos.- Aclaré.- ¿Crees que podamos seguir relacionándonos sin problema sólo para el trabajo?  
  
-No hay ningún problema por mí. No me afectaría.  
  
-Entonces, podremos sobrellevarlo como antes.  
  
Aclaramos otros puntos, como la casa, el dinero, nuestro hijo. Acordamos cada una de las cosas, recalcando que el divorcio se llevaría a cabo en un tiempo, cuando yo considerara prudente.  
  
-No quiero incomodarte.- Le dije débilmente.- Pero en verdad te amo demasiado y seguiré disculpándome toda la vida por lo sucedido.  
  
-Sé que es verdad, Robert.- Me dijo con una sonrisa débil.- Pero hay que seguir con la vida. Lo superaremos pronto, ¿sabes? Con sinceridad te deseo lo mejor.  
  
-Y yo a ti.- Le sonreí.- Eres increíble. Por eso siempre te he amado tanto.- Confesé.  
  
-Pero ya ves que eso no fue suficiente.- Declaró.- Pero no te reprocho nada, fue increíble lo que tuvo que durar.  
  
Quedamos en silencio unos segundos y después nos despedimos. Me dirigí al departamento de Jude, acomodamos mis cosas, me duche y arregle un poco, y luego tuve que llamarle a Indio, tenía que hablar también con él. Acordamos vernos en un sitio que me dijo, y ahora me iba en camino.  
  
Cuando llegué él aún no se encontraba ahí, me senté en una de las bancas de la plaza a esperar. Giraba la cabeza en busca de su llegada y entonces lo vi llegar, pero no solo…  
  
-Papá.- Saludo con la mano mientras se acercaba.  
  
-¿Por qué vienes con él?- Pregunte aún desubicado.  
  
Frente a mí estaba mi hijo con una expresión despreocupada, con él se encontraba Chris, confundido al igual que yo. Ninguno esperábamos vernos. Y yo menos, verlo con mi hijo…  
  
-Salgo con él.- Dijo con simpleza y sentí como una cubetada de agua fría.  
  
-¿Cómo?- Pregunté entre confundido y molesto.  
  
-Pensé que sabías…- Y le interrumpí.  
  
-¡¿Cómo voy a saber si no me comentas nada?!- Le reclame.- Y tú, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!- Me dirigí a Chris totalmente molesto.  
  
-No es como te imaginas.- Dijo con sutileza Chris.  
  
-Sí papá. Ni si quieras dejas que te explique.- Dijo calmadamente.- Sigues con la misma paranoia. ¿Hablamos?  
  
-A solas.- Aclaré.  
  
-Te esperaré por allá.- Le dijo Chris a mi hijo señalando a algún lugar. No le presté a tención.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Indio? – Pregunté intrigado cuando quedamos solos.  
  
-Cálmate. Te lo había dicho y a él también, que lo quería seguir tratando porque me agradó. Y no sé… después de un mes más o menos le hablé para salir. Quería ir de nuevo al set.- Dijo excusándose.- Y aceptó normal, pero luego su novia estaba también y terminamos llevándonos bien y así pasó todo… Curiosamente nos llevamos bien, y eso es todo.- Explicó.- No es nada de lo que te imaginas.- Me dijo acusadoramente.  
  
-¿estás seguro?- dudaba.  
  
-Sí, por dios. – Dijo arto.- De hecho vengo con él porque a Minka se le ocurrió que saliéramos a divertirnos hoy. Ella y Chris, y yo con mi novia. Las veremos en unos minutos aquí.  
  
Chris con esa niña… tenía que recordármelo tan cruelmente mi hijo. Al parecer él está bien, Chris es feliz con su novia… Eso no me gusta.  
¿Debería de alegrarme porque él es feliz? No puedo. No debe de ser así.   
  
-Y al parecer sigue sin agradarte.- Interrumpió mis pensamientos.- ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque es un imbécil.- Le dije sin más.- Dejemos a un lado eso. Tengo algo serio que decirte.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó serio.  
  
-Me divorciaré.- Se sorprendió.  
  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Ha salido algo mal?  
  
-Fue mi culpa.- Dije suspirando.- No puedo decirte mucho. Pero aún no será, aunque ya estamos separados desde ayer oficialmente entre nosotros.  
  
-Tal vez puedan arreglarlo. ¿No quieres arreglarlo?  
  
-No es cosa de un día para otro. Ya tiene semanas que lo consideramos y ya se dio.- Hice una pausa.- Y no se puede arreglar.  
  
-Lo siento, papá.  
  
-A pesar de todo, las cosas entre Susan y yo quedaron bien, ¿sabes?  
  
-Me alegra. ¿Dónde te estás quedando?  
  
-Con Jude.- Dije un poco avergonzado.- En lo que consigo mi propio departamento.  
  
Conversamos unas cuantas cosas y después lo acompañé a donde lo esperaba Chris. Consideré en irme de inmediato, pero ¿a quién engaño? Quiero joder un poco a ese maldito, aunque no sé si podré hacerlo cuando llegue su noviecita.  
  
-¿Quieres acompañarnos?- Preguntó Indio, después del incómodo silencio que se instaló entre los tres.- Iremos a un parque de diversiones.  
  
-No, gracias. Van con sus parejas, será raro estar ahí.- Respondí sonriéndole.   
  
-Trae a tu pareja. Trae a Jude.- Dijo riendo mi hijo y también provocó que yo riera.  
  
Mire discretamente a Chris que ante ese comentario puso una mueca de desagrado, pero la quito en seguida fingiendo no escuchar. Recordé que Jude no le agradaba por su cercanía conmigo y aunque puede que ya ni le interese podría trata de molestarlo con eso. No pierdo nada con intentar.  
  
-¿Cita triple?- Dije fingiendo que lo pensaba.- ¿No te incomodará tener a tu padre con su pareja gay?  
  
-Los he visto incontables veces con sus cosas de gay, no importará.- Dijo siguiéndome el juego. Después de todo, en distintas ocasiones me molestaba con ese tipo de comentarios involucrando a Jude.- A demás me agrada papi Jude.- Dijo riendo.   
  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
  
  
CHRIS  
  
  
  
  
  
Bromeaban y yo fingía ignorar lo que decían, esperaba que a Robert no se le ocurriera en verdad traer a Jude y acompañarnos. Ya no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lugar, pero todo lo había propuesto Minka y a Indio le agrado la idea, no podía negarme a ello. Quería seguir con mi vida normal, sin que me afectara el recordar lo sucedido, pero no parecía estar funcionando.  
  
-Ahí viene Minka.- Me dijo Indio y Robert y yo seguimos a donde se dirigía su mirada. Efectivamente, ya se acercaba a nosotros.  
  
-Hola amor.- Me dijo y nos dimos un corto beso.- Hola Indio.- Le sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Robert que se había volteado, dando la espalda. Un acto de verdad grosero.  
  
-Él es mi papá.- Le dijo Indio, tratando de que Robert se volteara.  
  
-Mucho gusto.- Dijo Minka sonriéndole.- Soy Minka Kelly, novia de Chris.  
  
-Creo que ya sabes quién soy.- Dijo con arrogancia Robert.- Me tengo que ir.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Indio.   
  
Se despidió de él con un medio abrazo y creí que nos ignoraría al marcharse, pero entonces se acercó a mí. Susurró un “adiós” antes de también pegarse a mi cuerpo y despedirse con un abrazo, el cual correspondí para parecer normal. Sentí como se pegó más de la cuenta a mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer por los recuerdos que me trajo. Se separó de mí con una sonrisa y se acercó a Minka para con un apretón de manos despedirse, dejándonos confundidos.  
  
-Lo siento, él es así.- Dijo apenado Indio, una vez su padre se marchara.  
  
-No importa.- Dijo sin estar muy convencida Minka.  
  
Quedamos en un ambiente algo incómodo. Ella trato de relajarlo un poco conversando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegó la novia de Indio y nos dirigimos en el auto de Minka al parque de diversiones.  
  
Logré distraerme en algunos momentos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me era imposible. Cuando Minka se abrazaba a mí o cuando nos besábamos me sentía extraño, mejor dicho no sentía nada, lo hacía sólo por inercia.  
El simple roce con Robert logró traer de vuelta las sensaciones y emociones que sentía cuando estuve con él, era como si los recuerdos fuesen palpables. Y era inevitable sentir el contacto con Minka muy diferente al que tuve con Robert. Ella ya no me provocaba lo mismo desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero no lo podía aceptar. Tenía que seguir intentando volver a mi vida de antes.  
  
Pronto oscurecería, Indio se marchó con su novia y yo estaba en camino a casa de Minka, quien hablaba animadamente durante el camino, cuando llegamos a su casa descansamos un poco del ajetreado día entre los juegos del parque. Veíamos una película, luego comenzó a besarme insinuantemente, me puse nervioso, hace mucho que no intimaba con ella y por primera vez no quería hacerlo, no me daba la gana. Pero aún así le correspondí en mi necedad de querer volver a lo correcto.  
  
Sin embargo, al día siguiente cuando desperté en su cama, con ella a un lado mío, caí en cuenta de que hacía lo contrario. No era correcto, ahora, lo que le estaba haciendo a ella.  
Me puse de pie comenzando a vestirme, tenía que marcharme. Me entró una ansiedad incontrolable, sólo quería irme de ahí, para después aclarar que haría con respecto a Minka.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó adormilada.- ¿Ya te vas?  
  
-Olvide que tengo que ir a filmar.- Dije una excusa.  
  
-Dijiste que hoy también tenías libre.- Dijo mientras quedaba sentada, mirándome con curiosidad.  
  
-Me equivoque. Sólo eran un par de días.- Mentí.- Me voy, hablamos luego.- Dije cuando ya me encontraba en la puerta de la habitación saliendo.  
  
Llegué a mi casa con un caos emocional. Mis pensamientos eran un desastre de nuevo  
Tomé una ducha tratando de relajarme hasta que un pensamiento fue el que permaneció. “Necesito estar con Robert” Repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez.  
  
Salí de la ducha, me arregle y decidido marque el número de Robert, esperando que esta vez sí respondiera.  
  
-¿Hola?- Escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea, pero su voz confundida.  
  
-Hola… ¿Te puedo ver hoy?- Pregunté sin más.  
  
-No.- Dijo aún confundido.- No creo…  
  
-Por favor.  
  
-¿Para qué me necesitas?- Dijo ya en tono seguro.  
  
-Necesito verte y hablar.  
  
-¿Sobre qué?  
  
-Nosotros.  
  
-No existe un nosotros.- Sentenció.  
  
-¿Y no hay posibilidad de que exista?- Pregunte esperanzado.  
  
-Tú rompiste esa posibilidad.- Dijo fríamente.  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor Robert. Será la última oportunidad.  
  
-Está bien.- Aceptó.- Pero nos veremos en casa de Jude, que es donde estoy.  
  
-De acuerdo.- No me quedó más que aceptar. Me dio la dirección y dijo que fuera ahora mismo.  
  
Tome mis cosas y el auto y conduje lo más rápido posible, llegando a donde era la dirección. Ya me encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento y nerviosamente toque el timbre.  
Robert abrió enseguida, dejándome pasar. Nos acomodamos en los sillones y se quedó mirándome.  
  
-¿Y Jude?  
  
-Fue al gimnasio.- Y note que él traía puesta ropa de deporte, seguro habían pensado ir juntos.- Bien, dime que pasa.  
  
-No me está resultando renunciar a ti.- Dije directamente.- Quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. Creí que sería lo correcto, pero es lo contrario.  
  
-¿No eres feliz?- Preguntó sutilmente.  
  
-No lo he sido desde que pasó todo.- Suspiró.  
  
-¿Chris, recuerdas que me dijiste que cuando uno está enamorado interpone la felicidad del otro sobre la misma?- Asentí.- Hace un par de días me confesaste que me amas. Y ahora mismo no soy feliz.- Dijo seriamente.  
  
-Te amo, Robert, pero es muy difícil todo.  
  
-No estás poniendo mi felicidad sobre la tuya, de hecho tú haces que no sea feliz. ¿Dónde está esa mierda que dijiste?- Decía con amargura.  
  
-Necesito saber, quiero estar seguro, no me quiero ilusionar más; ¿Ya no estás con Susan?  
  
-Soy soltero. Pero tú tienes a tu noviecita, ahora soy yo quien no se quiere ilusionar, así que dime bien a que viniste.  
  
-Quería asegurarme. Yo quiero estar contigo.- Dije desesperado.- Terminaré con Minka.  
  
-No te creo.- Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.- Ella es una linda chica de tu edad, puedes hasta casarte con ella, formar una familia. Ser una pareja modelo. ¿Por qué elegirías a una persona como yo? No soy una mujer, te llevo muchos años, no puedo ofrecerte toda esa dicha de una familia y seguramente seríamos muy criticados.- Sentenció con tristeza.- No te conviene eso.  
  
-He contemplado todo lo que ella u otra mujer pueda ofrecerme, pero ni así me siento satisfecho. No me siento feliz estando con ella.- Aclaré.- Lo que pasó contigo fue doloroso, pero también nunca me había sentido tan feliz, el haberte tenido fue increíble. Sentí algo que nunca he sentido ni creo que pueda volver a sentir con alguien más.- Decía sinceramente.-Mi felicidad será el poder estar contigo sin culpas. Que seas tú con quien esté es lo único que me importa.- Terminé de decirle.  
  
-Cursi de mierda.- Dijo con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.- No puedo creer que me enamore de un niño cursi.- Dijo y escuche unos suspiros.  
  
Me acerqué a abrazarle, porque sé que en su manera de ser esas palabras eran como una aceptación a lo que le dije.  
  
-No sé cómo las lágrimas no se me terminan. Me la he pasado llorando por días.- Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Me hizo sonreír. Pude observar un par de lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos.  
  
-Me pasa igual. Pero espero que ahora no sean lágrimas de dolor.  
  
-No lo son. Aunque esto no será fácil.- Dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro.- ¿estás consiente de eso?  
  
-Por supuesto.-Dije tomándolo con más fuerza.- ¿Me dejas besarte?- Pregunté tontamente.  
  
-¿Me dejas manosearte?- Contraatacó burlonamente.  
  
Me acerque a su rostro sonriéndole y nos unimos en un beso calmado. Lo escuché suspirar e intensifiqué el beso. En verdad se sentía tan diferente, era mil veces mejor.   
Hambriento seguí besándole, acariciando su lengua con la mía, hasta que también intercalábamos mordidas. No me percaté de que ya me encontraba acostado sobre él, acorralándolo en el sillón hasta que me rodeo con sus piernas.  
  
-Creo que no es apropiado, pero…- Dijo separándose del beso, tomándome por el cuello.  
  
-¿Pero?- Le animé a seguir.  
  
-Pero quiero que me lo hagas.- Dijo sin vergüenza y me hizo sonreír nerviosamente.  
  
-Yo también quisiera, pero estamos en casa de tu amigo.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que no le importará que tengamos sexo en su sillón.- Dijo riendo.  
  
-No creo que sea apropiado.  
  
-Si no quieres está bien.- Dijo al momento que soltaba el agarre de sus piernas y sus brazos.  
  
-No, no, no.- Dije y le tome una pierna para que no se despegara de mí, y acerqué más mi cuerpo al suyo.- Claro que lo quiero. Me muero por hacerlo.  
  
-Demuéstramelo.- Me retó.  
  
-Aquí no, Robert.  
  
-Pues yo no me pienso ir a otro lugar.  
  
-No me hagas esto.- Dije dejándome caer sobre él.- He estado ansioso por hacerlo de nuevo.- Confesé.   
  
-Demuéstramelo.- Repitió.- Quiero saber si hablas con la verdad.- Susurró contra mis labios.  
  
No resistí y reanude el beso intenso de hace un momento, comenzando a mover mi cadera para crear la fricción en nuestras entrepiernas. Le despojé de la sudadera que traía puesta y él hizo lo mismo con mi playera. Me empujo para que me quitara de encima suyo y se puso de pie, yo quedé sentado observando cómo se deshacía de sus pantalones.  
  
Quedó en boxer y se puso de rodillas frente a mí, haciéndose espacio entre mis piernas y me quitó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior.  
  
-¿Me permites hacerlo?- Dijo tomando mi miembro entre sus manos y acercando cada vez más sus labios a el. Sentí un tirón por semejante imagen y podía jurar que se veía ansioso. Sí que le ha de haber gustado hacerlo aquella vez.  
  
Obviamente asentí ansioso y en seguida su lengua empezó a recorrer todo mi miembro para después metérselo a la boca dando succiones mientras subía y baja a un ritmo constante.  
Recargué mi espalda en el sillón sin dejarle de mirar, dejando salir los primeros jadeos. Se separaba para tomar aire y volvía a engullirlo acelerando el ritmo.  
  
Robert podía provocarme los pensamientos más cursis, pero también los más obscenos que he tenido; como ahora que deseaba poder correrme en su boca. Pero no estaba seguro de que a él le agradase eso, así que resistí y lo atraje hacía mi antes de perder el control.  
  
Le retiré la única prenda que conservaba y se subió a horcajadas sobre mí, restregándose. Le besaba por todo el pecho, paseando con fuerza mis dedos por su espalda y cintura, llevando una mano a su miembro para atenderlo.  
  
-¿Ahora si te podre marcar todo lo que quiera?- Pregunté mientras mordía su hombro izquierdo.  
  
-Y donde quieras.- Respondió juguetonamente.  
  
En consecuencia, la mano que ocupaba en su espalda y cintura la baje hasta una de sus nalgas que apreté con fuerza hasta que gimió.  
Con los dedos de esa misma mano busque su entrada e introduje lentamente el primero, escuchando un quejido de parte de Robert. Cuando metí el segundo lo vi morderse los labios y aumente el ritmo de mi mano en su miembro para que no sintiera tanto dolor. Tardé en meter el tercer dedo que le hizo gemir de dolor.  
  
Cuidadosamente los movía, aumentando de a poco la velocidad, hasta que consideré suficiente y alinee mi miembro en su entrada.  
  
-¡Ahh!- Se quejó de inmediato.- Espera, duele mucho.- Dijo apretando los ojos y me asusté retirando mi miembro.  
  
-Tranquilo, entonces no lo haremos.- Dije besando sus mejillas.  
  
-No. Sólo que… mejor así.- Bajo de mis piernas poniéndose a un lado de mí pero con las rodillas en el asiento del sillón y las manos y pecho en el respaldo.  
  
-¿Seguro?- Pregunté poniéndome detrás de él.  
  
-Sí.- Dijo un tanto impaciente.  
  
-Si te duele mucho, dime.- Pedí y el asintió.  
  
Antes de adentrarme en él, agaché mi cabeza depositando algunos besos y lametones en su entrada y en sus nalgas, que escuche lo hicieron jadear.  
Me incorporé y lentamente fui penetrándolo. Gemí al instante, al encontrarme rodeado de esa estrechez y calidez inigualables. Resistiendo el comenzar a moverme para que no le lastimara.  
  
-Aahhh…mnn… No sé co…como me… puede gustar…esto…- Dijo dificultosamente.- Muévete…- Pidió.  
  
-Pero no hemos esperado, te va a doler.- Le dije calmadamente. No quería hacerle daño.   
  
-Tú ya… quieres hacerlo… ahmn… Puedo… puedo sentir como palpita tu maldito pene dentro de mí.- Dijo soltando una risita en medio de todo el dolor.- No quiero que explote.  
  
-Tú lo pediste.- Dije maliciosamente comenzando a moverme lentamente.  
  
Clavaba mis dedos en su cadera para darme impulsó, yendo cada vez más rápido. Soltábamos más gemidos escandalosos que las primeras veces, tal vez el sentía igual que yo. Al ser aceptados y sin dolor emocional era mucho mejor.  
  
Subí un pie al asiento del sillón y así continué embistiéndole más rápido, Robert se recargó más en el respaldo y giró su cabeza para quedarnos mirando con nuestros rostros sonrojados y levemente sudados.  
  
Comencé a cambiar el ángulo de las embestidas hasta acertar en el punto donde gimió más sonoramente, su cuerpo se estremeció y su entrada se contrajo deliciosamente. Golpee constantemente ese punto, llevando mi mano a masturbar su miembro.  
  
Baje de nuevo mi pie, con mi otro brazo le rodee por el pecho y lo levanté para que quedará recargada su espalda en mi pecho.  
Llevó su cabeza a mi hombro izquierdo, así podía ver mejor sus expresiones. Le embestía con más fuerza, no podía durar por mucho tiempo más, así que aumente el ritmo de mi mano en su miembro.  
  
Su entrada apretaba más, hasta doler, y entonces sentí como terminaba en mi mano con unos gemidos fuertes y con espasmos en su cuerpo.   
Di unas embestidas más rudas que le hicieron caer de nuevo al sillón y terminé dentro de él apretando su cadera con fuerza y casi gritando.  
  
-Que rico…- Dijo recobrando el aliento. Y yo sonreí.  
  
-Mucho.- Dije respirando agitadamente. Depositando besos en su espalda.- Te amo.- Me atreví a decir.  
  
-Yo… yo también te amo.- Dijo con vergüenza. Sin duda cambia con el amor su actitud.   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

ROBERT  
  
  
  
  
-¿Pasamos el día juntos?- Preguntó cuando ya nos habíamos arreglado la ropa.  
  
-Bueno... en realidad quiero que así sea.- Le decía dudando.- Pero en cuando Jude vuelva iremos a ver unos departamentos. Le pedí que me ayudara a conseguir uno.- Lo vi hacer una mueca.- Si no te molesta puedes venir... y también si no le molesta a él.- Susurré.  
  
-¿Por qué le molestaría?- Preguntó curioso.  
  
-Porque él me ha acompañado cada que me ponía mal por tu culpa. Es un buen amigo; si yo te detesto, él te detesta.  
  
-Pero... ya no me detestas, ¿o sí?  
  
-No, pero hace unas horas todavía sí y él aun no lo sabe. Esperemos a que llegue para averiguarlo.- Dije divertidamente encendiendo la TV y recargándome en Chris.  
  
Quedamos viendo la pantalla sin hablar. Pasamos el tiempo sólo entre caricias y cortos besos, como una linda pareja, pero la verdad es que yo soy así. Sé ha notado con mis antiguas parejas que cuando si quiero a alguien de verdad soy muy cariñoso y me encanta demostrarlo; y con él no será la excepción.  
Estábamos en lo mismo cuando se escuchó que la puerta se abría y ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas a ese lugar.  
  
Jude entró y se quedó mirándonos y luego miró al rededor y una vez más a nosotros con curiosidad. Yo sólo le sonreí y me miró interrogante.  
  
-Esperaba... encontrarte echo un desastre.- Dijo acercándose a nosotros.- Al parecer las cosas salieron bien. Díganme que así fueron.  
  
-De hecho así fueron.- Le dije sonriendo, incorporándome.- Espero no te importe...- Le dije haciendo referencia a que Chris estuviese ahí.  
  
-Claro que no.- Dijo de inmediato.- Si las cosas entre ustedes están bien es bienvenido.  
  
-Gracias.- Dijo sonriendo Chris.  
  
-Te lo dije. Es un gran amigo.- Le dije a Chris y Jude rio.- Y por eso mismo tampoco le importará que le diga que tuvimos sexo en su sillón.- Y la risa de Jude paró.  
  
-Oh Robert!- Dijo incómodo Chris llevándose una mano a la frente. Yo sólo reí.  
  
-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó incrédulo Jude.  
  
-Sí... Pero esta vez fue rápido.- Dije excusándome.  
  
-Ya que...- Dijo resignado Jude.- Me consuelo con saber que llegué a tiempo para no verlo.  
  
-Discúlpanos, Jude. Es que...- Trataba de disculparse Chris.  
  
-Era necesario.- Acompleté con simpleza.  
  
-No importa. Sólo no me lo recuerden.- Dijo Jude dramáticamente.- Me iré a la ducha.- Avisó y camino rumbo a su habitación.  
  
-Robert, rayos... Ahora me dará pena con él.  
  
-Dijo que no importa. ¿Ves que buen amigo es?- Dije orgulloso.  
  
No dijo nada más, sólo me miró acusadoramente. Esperamos a Jude y nos fuimos a recorrer posibles elecciones para mi nuevo departamento. No quería vivir solo en una casa, en un espacio enorme que siento no lo llenaría con nada.  
El día se fue tranquilo en ello, no decidí nada por el momento, así que regresé a casa de Jude junto con Chris que no se había despegado de nosotros en ningún momento.  
Comíamos lo que ordenamos entre conversaciones banales. Cuando terminé con mi comida me sentí con sueño y aún no era tan tarde, debe de ser porque este par de días la he pasado fatal y bebo hasta quedarme dormido y mi cuerpo aun resiente esa resaca.  
  
-Yo me voy a dormir.- Les avise interrumpiendo su charla. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la habitación que me prestaba Jude. Llegue y me tumbe en la cama sin detenerme a ponerme una ropa más cómoda o siquiera en cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Robert…- Escuche la voz de Chris que estaba en el marco de puerta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- Dije somnoliento.  
  
-¿Piensas quedarte aquí con Jude?- Me incorporé un poco, notando que había entrado por completo a la habitación y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.  
  
-Sí, obvio en lo que hago el contrato para un departamento propio.  
  
-¿No… no quieres venir conmigo?  
  
-¿Hablas de ir a tu casa?- Pregunté curioso y lo vi asentir.  
  
-Sí, que estés ahí durante ese tiempo.   
  
-No creo que tarde mucho en conseguir uno me convenza. No es necesario. Me quedaré aquí.- Rechacé su oferta.  
  
-De acuerdo. Me voy, te veré luego.- Asentí y nos dimos un casto beso antes de que saliera por la puerta y yo me tumbara de nuevo en la cama sin tardar en quedarme dormido.  
  
  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°|  
  
  
  
  
  
CHRIS  
  
Esperaba que aceptara ir conmigo a casa, me extraña que no lo haya hecho. Puede que no sea la gran cosa pero me hacía sentir extraño.  
Llegue al living donde se encontraba Jude y me despedí de él para en seguida salir e irme en mi auto. También me encontraba agotado, mucho desgaste emocional más que el físico, y me tenía decaído.  
  
Me sentía feliz por el nuevo rumbo que tomo la relación entre Robert y yo, pero había “algo” que no me hacía sentir feliz del todo; ¿tal vez el hecho de que ese rumbo sea tan incierto? Me sentía desconfiado y sin saber de qué. También me sentía aterrado, como dijo Robert, esto no sería sencillo y me hacía cuestionarme si en verdad yo estaba tan dispuesto a todo. La verdad no estaba tan seguro de mí mismo…  
  
Trate de ignorar los pensamientos negativos, cuando llegue a casa en seguida me fui a la cama y quede dormido casi al instante.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La semana siguiente no supe de él, no tuve el tiempo de verlo ni de hablarle. Robert tampoco me contacto. Seguía tratando de ignorar la sensación extraña de vacío.  
Mis días seguían normales; me levantaba y alistaba para irme a la filmación, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el set, regresaba a casa y dormía, a excepción de unos días donde veía y me iba con Minka. Aún no había terminado con ella, seguía con nuestra relación como si nada, ni siquiera pensaba en el hecho de tener que terminarla. No lo estaba considerando siquiera.   
  
Ahora conducía al departamento de Jude, para poder ver a Robert, que como hace unos días al tenerlo de nuevo me aclare mis ideas, (aunque realmente parece lo contrario). Sin embargo, traía de nuevo esa ansiedad de tenerlo, por ello saliendo del set me decidí a ir a buscarlo, ya que el móvil nunca lo contestó.  
  
-Chris…- Decía confundido Jude al abrirme la puerta.  
  
-Hola. Disculpa que te moleste al venir así, pero Robert no contesta su móvil y mejor vine a verlo.  
  
-Oh, pues él…- Parecía curioso.- Él ya tiene su departamento, al día siguiente de que fuimos a ver hizo el contrato con uno.  
  
-Ya veo…- Dije entre dientes.  
  
-Seguro no te ha avisado por lo de la mudanza y eso.- Trató de reponer al ver mi reacción.- ¿Quieres que te de la dirección?- Ofreció.  
  
-No, no te molestes. Mejor que él lo haga, si es que quiere.- Dije ofendido.- Hasta luego.- Me despedí y di media vuelta de inmediato.  
  
Me molestó el que no me avisará de que ya tenía su departamento, que me haya dicho que supuestamente aún tardaría en hacer un contrato, que no me llamara… Casi me doy de topes en el volante al contemplar la situación; yo ni siquiera había terminado con Minka como le había dicho y me molestaba que él tampoco hiciera lo que me dijo.  
  
Lindo inició de nuestra “relación”.  
  
Estaba a unas calles de llegar a mi casa cuando mi móvil llamaba, como olvide el manos libres lo deje pasar, en cuanto llegase a casa regresaría la llamada. Llamada que era de Robert. Me sorprendí y moleste al ver su nombre en la pantalla, y hasta dude en devolver la llamada, pero ¿no era yo quien hace un momento insistía en llamarle?  
  
Antes de entrar más a mi discusión interna marque su número. Seis timbrazos y no había respuesta, uno más y desistiría, pero entonces se dejó escuchar su voz.  
  
-¡Hola!- Dijo animadamente.  
  
-Hola… ¿Qué tal te va?- Pregunté sin ganas.  
  
-Muy bien. Tengo una noticia.- E hizo una pausa y yo sólo espera a escucharla.- Ya tengo mi departamento.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo?- Una pregunta de nuevo seca, sin un “oh que bien” “¿En serio? Genial” “Me da gusto” que es típico y apropiado.  
  
-… Una semana.- Dijo usando el mismo tono que yo. Y ambos guardamos silencio.- Te daré la dirección.- Dijo al fin.  
  
-Si no quieres no.- Dije aún molesto.  
  
-¿Qué te molesta?- Preguntó directamente.- Si no querías hablar no me hubieses llamado.  
  
-Me molesta que no me hayas dicho. Ni siquiera hablamos esa semana.  
  
-Porque no me llamaste.- Dijo simple.  
  
-Ni tú a mi.- Contraataque.  
  
-Sabes, Chris, estamos discutiendo como adolecentes y qué fastidio.- Dijo hastiado.- No te llame porque con la mudanza no podía y luego estuve ocupado en el trabajo. Lo olvide es todo. Ahora dime tus razones.  
  
-La filmación absorbe todo mi tiempo.- Dije ya más relajado.  
  
-Yo estoy consiente de eso.- Dijo comprensivo.- Ahora que estoy en la filmación de The Judge, tendremos menos tiempo. Nuestros descansos no creo que coincidan.  
  
-¿Ya estás filmando de nuevo?- Pregunté desanimado y di un hondo suspiro.   
  
-Sí. Ahorita ya estoy en mi departamento. ¿Tú estás en tu casa?  
  
-Sí, acabó la filmación un poco pronto.  
  
-¿Quieres venir?   
  
-Claro.  
  
Me dio la dirección y ya iba en mi auto de nuevo conduciendo. Iba inseguro, pero la inseguridad se desvaneció cuando lo vi tras la puerta de ese lindo y lujoso departamento, sonriéndome y con una corta bata de baño puesta.  
  
Me invitó a pasar y me guío a la habitación, donde continuó secando su cabello con una pequeña toalla para después buscar entre los cajones y el closet las prendas de ropa que se pondría. Mientras yo esperaba sentado a la orilla de la cama sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cuestionándome a mí mismo cómo era posible que me sintiera inseguro respecto a lo que sentía y lo que quería de él.  
Los cuestionamientos se marchaban cuando esa mirada seductora se clavaba en mí, cuando mis ojos recorrían cada parte de su cuerpo que iba dejando expuesta la bata que se deslizaba para luego ser arrojada a un lado de la habitación. Ningún pensamiento, duda o pregunta estúpida quedaba en pie al contemplar los ojos, la curva de los labios que parecía una sonrisa. El mismo poder lo tenía en sus hombros delineados, su vientre, su trasero voluptuoso que pensaba que sólo una mujer podría tener así, y sus piernas con esos muslos suaves que fácilmente podrían ser marcados. Agradecía que el pensamiento se marchara.   
  
-¿Y bien, qué te parece?- Preguntó Robert ya vestido, haciéndome volver a la realidad.- Obvio aún le faltan muebles, sólo compre de momento lo necesario. Luego lo decoraré.- Continuó esperando por mi reacción, mirándome divertido.  
  
-Es lindo y amplio. Me gusta.- Respondí.  
  
-¿Ya viste?- Dijo sonriendo, aún con su expresión divertida, señalando con el dedo índice hacia el techo.  
  
Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con el reflejo de la cama y nosotros. En un principio me asombre y luego sonreí, para luego bajar la mirada a Robert.  
  
-Un espejo…- Dije incrédulo.- ¿Tú lo pusiste?- Negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Ya estaba. Aunque, obvio, podría quitarlo.- Dijo pensativamente mirando hacia arriba.- ¿Debería?- Preguntó juguetonamente volviendo su mirada a mí.  
  
-No lo sé…- Decía un tanto nervioso, pero con su mirada juguetona encima de mí, me hizo reconsiderar mi respuesta y mi actitud.- Déjalo.- Dije con malicia.  
  
-Me hace sentir como en un hotel.  
  
-¿Por qué no probamos haber si te gusta?- Dije y me acerque a él para de inmediato rodearlo con mis brazos y dejarnos caer en la cama.  
  
-Tal vez luego.- Dijo e hice una mueca de desacuerdo.- Estoy agotado.- Se excusó.  
  
Me disgustaba que no estuviera dispuesto y me hizo cuestionarme: ¿entonces a que había ido?  
  
Sin decirle nada más me incliné hacia su cuerpo recostado en el colchón y comencé a repartir pequeños besos por todo su cuerpo, aún sobre la ropa. Regresaba a sus labios después de repetir el recorrido por su cuerpo y a veces me correspondía y a veces no, pero no me importó y continué haciéndolo, hasta que lentamente fui levantando su playera, depositando los primeros besos directo a la piel desnuda de su vientre.  
  
-Chris, en serio que no tengo las energías.- Recriminó dando un suspiro.  
  
-Será rápido.- Traté de convencerlo.  
  
-Qué necio eres.- Dijo fastidiado.- Has lo que quieras. Úsame como muñeca inflable, porque yo no haré nada. No pienso moverme.- Se rindió.  
  
Entonces proseguí a quitarle la ropa y a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo. Si creyó que desistiría en hacerlo se equivocó, y cuando se dio cuenta de ello soltó un suspiro resignado, y cumplió con lo que dijo: no hacía nada, no se movía.   
  
Dude en besarle en los labios, no sabría si eso tampoco me correspondería, pero aún así me arriesgué y me lancé a averiguarlo.  
Con un camino de constantes besos desde su ombligo llegué a los labios donde comencé un beso que afortunadamente me correspondió, holgazanamente, pero lo hizo. Y tenía los ojos clavados en el techo, es decir; donde se encontraba el espejo. Ni eso hacía; no me miraba. Miraba el reflejo.  
  
Baje a su entrepierna, la estimule con mi boca y lengua durante varios minutos, adentré tres de mis dedos en su entrada, volví a besarle y ni así apartaba su mirada del maldito espejo. Apenas veía que siquiera parpadeara, y los gemidos que llegaban a salir de sus labios eran casi inaudibles.  
  
Empecé a odiar ese espejo tan pronto y a molestarme con Robert. Cosa que se vio reflejado en la manera en que me adentre en él; brusca, sin delicadeza, totalmente descuidada. Haciéndole soltar un grito de molestia y dolor, y ganarme una mirada de enfado directo a mis ojos. Sonreí con autosuficiencia y él frunció el ceño.  
En escasos segundo ya se encontraba con la mirada de vuelta al espejo en el techo y yo me encontraba de nuevo molesto.  
  
Tratando de ignorar eso y tratando de calmarme, mejor me incliné por completo sobre su cuerpo, casi dejándome caer sobre él. Medio le abracé y escondí me rostro a un lado de su cuello, así inicie las embestidas profundas y rápidas que le hicieron soltar más sonoros gemidos y abrazaba mi espalda enterrando sus dedos en ella. Y seguramente aún con la vista en el techo.  
  
Le embestía rápido, manteniendo la misma velocidad, sin cambiarle de posición, sin dignarme a levantar el rostro y encontrármelo perdido en el reflejo del espejo. Sólo me concentraba en no dejar de penetrarle, en no permitir que parara sus gemidos y yo en seguir jadeado en su cuello. Hasta que el clímax nos llegó a ambos.  
  
-Creo que si lo dejo como está.- Comentó después de un largo silencio.  
  
-¿En serio?- Pregunté incrédulo y molesto.- Prefiero que lo quites.   
  
-Dijiste que lo dejara.   
  
-Ya no.  
  
-Déjame vestirme.- Cambio el tema. Salí de su interior y ambos nos vestimos y luego él se tumbo en la cama y yo permanecí sentado a un lado.- Supongo que no quieres quedarte.- Dijo cortante. ¿Me está corriendo?  
  
-¿Por qué supones?- Le cuestioné   
  
-Estas con una actitud molesta.  
  
Cómo no estarlo si primero no se comunica conmigo, luego no me avisa que ya tenía su departamento y después le presta más atención al espejo cuando me lo estoy cogiendo.  
  
-Quiero dormir, ¿entonces te quedas o te vas?- Preguntó indiferente.  
  
-Me voy.- Y su respuesta fue darme la espalda y envolverse entre las sábanas de la cama.  
  
Camine directo a la salida del departamento un poco molesto todavía, pero no quería empeorar las cosas. Después de todo lo que paso era estúpido si de inmediato terminaba mal. Así que me devolví al interior de su habitación, llegue al lado de la cama donde dormía y me puse de cuclillas, observándole hasta que Robert también abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirándome.  
  
-Lo siento.- Murmure.  
  
-Hay que hablarlo después.- Contestó tajante y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Y entonces no me quedo más que marcharme de ahí, pensando lo peor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Los días volvieron a transcurrir con las mismas situaciones; casi no hablábamos, cuando nos citábamos no nos decíamos mucho y sólo terminábamos en la cama, y ahí era cuando todo se volvía perfecto otra vez. No había dudas ni reproches, nos sentíamos de nuevo completamente enamorados y sin enfado. Pero una vez terminada la sesión de sexo nos sentíamos distantes de nuevo, terminando en un adiós seco con la esperanza de volvernos a ver.  
Casi se había convertido en una rutina, yo ya lo sentía así. No me sentía bien, no me agradaba la situación y sin embargo, no hacía nada al respecto.  
  
Ni una sola vez tratamos el tema que quedo pendiente el día que llegue a su nuevo departamento. Pareciera que estábamos evadiendo los problemas y sólo estamos creando más. Tampoco me ha preguntado ni insinuado si hable con Minka, si es que ya la termine o cualquier cosa que se le acerque a esa curiosidad, ni yo mencionó nada.  
Es cierto que la sigo viendo, que no he terminado esa relación y que con ella las cosas van peor que con Robert. Con la diferencia que ella si me cuestiona sobre mis estados de ánimo descontrolados, por mi estado ausente y por todas las veces que la he rechazado en la intimidad.  
  
A veces me bombardeaba con molestas preguntas como: “¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué piensas?” Y toda respuesta mía siempre es: Nada.  
  
Pensaba en Robert y en ese tipo de relación que llevaba con él, pero en realidad ese era el pensamiento: Nada. Un pensamiento difícil de explicar y sin interés para explicármelo a mí mismo.  
  
Llegaba a cuestionarme si así como el pensamiento era “nada”, los sentimientos igual. A pesar del tiempo que llevábamos así, aún era imposible saber si realmente lo que sentía era amor o sólo era que quería sentirlo cada vez que me topaba con esa mirada extraña de sus ojos miel.  
  
  
  
  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
  
  
  
  
ROBERT  
  
  
  
  
  
Creo que desde un principio debí de estar consiente de que ésta “relación” no daría para mucho. Como dicen algunos: “Lo que mal empieza, mal termina.” Aunque no haya terminado nada aún, pero eso era debido a que no teníamos un rumbo juntos, no marcamos nunca uno. No nos dirigíamos a ninguna parte, y ahora ésta mediocre relación nos lleva a un rumbo incierto, quizá inexistente.   
  
Supongo que fue porque desde un principio no dejamos nada en claro. Ni si quiera le dimos un nombre a lo que teníamos juntos. Lo más importante: ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos hacía nada para arreglarlo? ¿Para estar bien?  
  
No voy a negarlo ni puedo ocultar que la inseguridad y desconfianza nunca se marcharon. Sé que no puedo ofrecerle prácticamente nada a Chris y él también lo sabe a pesar que haya dicho que no le importara todo lo que se perdería si estaba dispuesto a estar conmigo. Pero ya no se notaba tan dispuesto.   
¿Duele? Claro que sí. Puedo asegurar que siempre ronda por su cabeza que esto es una locura. A pesar que perdí a mi familia, yo ya tuve la oportunidad de vivir esa etapa, de tener a mis hijos; eso es algo que no me preocupa a mí porque ya lo vi realizado, pero, ¿y él? Seguro lo anhela, es por ello que no le molesto. En cuanto quiera puede abandonar esto y ser feliz realizando esa etapa de la vida.  
  
¿Me molesta? También. Sólo… sólo me siento otra vez como un escape a su maldita tensión sexual. Es bobo que ahora sí me ponga en el papel de víctima pero esto ya no es como inició todo.   
Sólo nos vemos una vez a la semana, a veces dos, pero sólo para follar y ya. Trato de entablar una conversación aunque sean trivialidades pero en pocos segundos ya me encuentro con su cuerpo encima de mí. También es tonto si digo que no me gusta, pero ya no es igual, me hace sentir extraño.  
  
Me queda claro que para Chris soy un novio imposible pero amante seguro.  
  
Es curioso, a pesar de que sentí que lo amaba, desde un principio cuando pienso en él lo hago desde el desamor.  
  
Supongo que siempre estuvo destinado a no ir a ninguna parte éste “amor”.  
  
Sí, ya estoy completamente fastidiado y resignado de nuevo, por ello es que le pedí de improvisto que nos viéramos. Y ahora mismo estoy tocando a su puerta.  
  
-Hola.- Saludó dejándome pasar.  
  
-Siento pedirte que nos viéramos a estas horas.- Dije sentándome en uno de sus largos sillones. Pasaban pocos minutos de las 11pm, pero no tardaría mucho.  
  
-Descuida.- Se sentó a mi lado, pegándose hasta depositar un beso en mis labios, ocasionando que desviara un poco mi rostro.- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto con interés.  
  
-Esto no funcionará.- Dije sin rodeos.- Fue…  
  
-Fue demasiado de prisa.- Interrumpió lo que iba a decirle, que era precisamente eso.  
  
-Sí… Nos precipitamos. Nos confundimos.  
  
-Entiendo.- Ambos íbamos bajando la voz poco a poco sin mirarnos.  
  
-Sólo era eso. Espero que quede claro.- Dije al ponerme de pie.  
  
-¿Quedamos bien? ¿Nosotros?- Preguntó dudoso.  
  
-Sin resentimiento, ¿no?- Le sonreí levemente.  
  
-Sí.- Sonrió levemente también.- Mejor quedar bien.  
  
Me acompañó a la puerta y salí un poco arrepentido, pero después de todo él ya se lo espera y lo tomo bien, así que ya lo había considerado igual. Entonces fue lo mejor.  
Pero eso no quietaba que me sintiera inconforme.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

ROBERT

 

Todo era un completo desastre. Después de haber terminado también con Chris, a los pocos días vi a mi hijo Indio, en nuestra convivencia normal. Me contó que tenía un tiempo que no veía a Chris y  que lo suponía a que se la pasaba con Minka. El imbécil nunca terminó con ella.

Sentí coraje al saberlo, no era que no lo sospechara pero saberlo con certeza me molestó. Sentirme enojado con él y conmigo mismo es una mezcla peligrosa, me provoca hacer estupideces de las cueles sé que me arrepentiré, pero mi orgullo también se involucra y es casi imposible dejarlo de lado.

Mis días habían transcurrido sin real importancia, diario iba a filmar por lo que veía a Susan que es la productora junto conmigo, y así veía también a diario a Exton, eso me hacía sentir bien. Jude me visitaba frecuentemente y yo a él. Mi vida normal y tranquila que se alteraba sólo cuando me quedaba un momento despejado y pensaba en Chris, y comenzaba a desear que mi móvil sonara y en la pantalla apareciera su nombre, o que al abrir la puerta lo encuentra al otro lado. Que me busque, que me ruegue, que me anhele como solía hacerlo, pero no pasaba nada.

Ahora sufría de insomnio, por lo que casi la noche entera la ocupaba pensando en él, recordándolo, llevando mi memoria a cuando se miraba en él ese lado pasional y hasta romántico, sólo recordando esa entapa, antes de que todo se volviera monótono y mecánico, antes de que haya notado que no quería gran cosa de mí.

 

 

-Pero si fuiste tú de nuevo quien dio por terminado todo.-  Me hizo saber, Jude.- Lo mandas a volar y luego te pones a esperarlo.

Me quedé sin saber que decir. Era cierto, si lo terminaba era porque ya no quería nada de él, pero en realidad siempre esperaba a que se arrastrara prácticamente por mí. ¿Era sólo mi arrogancia?

Escuché como soltó una risita maliciosa al saber que había acertado con su comentario. Tomé mi cerveza y le di un par de sorbos, pensando que decir para cambiar de tema.

-¿Y qué hiciste con el espejo?- Cuestionó tras el silencio.

-Lo quite, pensaba ponerlo en una pared pero se rompió.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Claro, se rompió.- Dijo con sarcasmo.

La realidad era que si había quitado el espejo del techo a los pocos días y si pensaba ponerlo en una pared, pero tras una noche en las que pienso en el idiota de Chris no me ha rogado y con varios tragos en mi cuerpo, me descontrole y rompí el espejo a puñetazos.  
*Lástima, porque en verdad me gustaba.

-¿Y piensas hacer algo?- Preguntó con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Algo para que dejes de comportarte como adolescente.- Atacó con una sonrisa burlona.- Decídete de una vez, lo quieres a tu lado o no.- Dijo esta vez serio.

-Para saber que hacer necesito saber realmente qué es lo que él quiere de mí.- Le dije con desesperación.

-Pues anda ve a averiguarlo, en lugar de estar con suposiciones innecesarias, amigo.

-No iré a buscarlo.- Dije con arrogancia.- No seré yo quien ande tras de él esta vez.

-Pff… ¿entonces cómo le harás?

-Dentro de unos días reanudaremos los últimos detalles de la negociación para las siguientes películas de The Avengers.- Contesté con una sonrisa.- Ahí se verá que sigue entre nosotros cuando nos topemos.

-En una cena de negocios… no creo que pueda pasar mucho.- Dijo con simpleza.

-Trataré.

-¿Y entonces sigue con su misma novia?- Preguntó de pronto.- ¿Eso no te molesta?

-No veo porque seguimos hablando de él.- Me puse a la defensiva de inmediato.- ¿Podemos cambiar el tema, _baby_?

-Como quieras _, cariño.-_ Dijo sobre actuadamente.- ¿Podemos pasar al tema de cómo es que tienes sexo con él?

-¡No molestes! ¡Hablar de eso es seguir hablando de él!

-Claro que no.

-Por supuesto… es… es…

-Ya enserio Rob. ¿Cómo es que lo hacen?- Dijo con intriga.- Es decir, ¿no te duele? ¿Qué se siente? ¿No te parece extraño? ¿Por qué dejas que un tipo te meta la…?

-Cállate, ya.- Le interrumpí.- Sólo quieres molestar, Jude.

-Un poco.- Aceptó con una leve sonrisa.- ¿Me respondes algo en serio?- Pidió.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya habías hecho antes algo así? Me refiero a estar con un hombre.- Preguntó con curiosidad.

-No.- Respondí de inmediato dando un trago a la cerveza que traía en la mano, pero Jude me miró esperando una respuesta más compleja.- Cuando era joven y estúpido lo hice.- Continué diciendo y él de inmediato se asombró.- Pero sólo fueron besos y caricias, y por puro morbo y para ver que tal.- Dije encogiéndome de hombros.- Sólo eso.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Te gustó?

-Pues… no te incumbe.- Dije burlonamente.- Ahora dime, ¿tú ya has probado variedad?- Pregunté con morbo.

-No.

-Tú sólo chicas… y muchas chicas. Por cierto, ¿qué paso realmente con la nana…?- Dije con afán de molestarlo también.

-Tienes razón, cambiemos de tema.- Dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-Jude, eres…- Iba a molestar más, pero entonces el sonido del timbre se escuchó y ambos quedamos cayados.

-¿No vas a abrir?- Me preguntó curioso.

-Espera, es que es realmente escasa la gente que puede venir, ya sabes que sabe dónde vivo y no esperaba a nadie y ya es tarde.- Miré la hora y faltaba poco para media noche.

Caminé hasta el corto pasillo que llevaba a la puerta con Jude siguiéndome, me detuve en el pequeño monitor que mostraba quien estaba del otro lado puerta cuando tocaban el timbre.

-Parece que lo invocaste.- Dijo divertido Jude. Pues quien se mostraba en la pantalla era a Chris.- ¿Lo dejarás afuera?- Cuestionó ya que no me movía.

-Tal vez…- Dije pensando.- Cuando viene así es que quiere… sexo.- Dije un tanto molesto al recordar.

-Pero yo estoy aquí, así que hacemos un trío o se marcha.- Dijo juguetonamente. Y el timbre resonó de nuevo.

-Tal vez se marche.- Y me encaminé a abrir la puerta. Pero no conté con que Jude se pegara a mí y me abrazara por la espalda colocando su cabeza en mi hombro, justo al momento en que abrí la puerta por completo.

-Oh vaya… Hola Chris.- Saludó efusivo Jude, fingiendo sorpresa.

-…Hola.- Dijo sorprendido mirándonos fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte un poco tajante.

-Venía a… a verte, sólo eso. Pero si quieres será otro día.- Respondió Chris lentamente.

-Puedes pasar.- Le dije haciéndonos a un lado. Estábamos bebiendo un poco y conversando.

**Nos dirigimos los tres al living y yo aún con Jude pegado a mi espalda. Cuando Chris estaba unos pasos delante de nosotros voltee a mirar a mi amigo interrogante.

-Es para ayudarte… o puede que lo empeore. Haber que resulta.- Me susurró.

En ese momento Chris ya se había sentado en uno de los sillones y nos miraba curioso, para disimularlo un poco, a Jude se le ocurrió depositar un pequeño beso detrás de mi oreja y le sonrió.  
No creía que algo así pudiese mejorar y menos al ver la mueca de disgusto que puso Evans ante tal acto. No sé si era porque a Jude ya se encontraba un poco ebrio o quería seguir molestando, pero su actitud no era normal.

-¿Vienes del trabajo, amigo?- Preguntó, Jude, queriendo comenzar la plática.

-Sí…- Respondió con simpleza sirviéndose un trago.

-¿Pero no es ya muy tarde para ello?- Cuestionó una vez más.

-Bueno… en realidad pase un tiempo con… con mi novia.- Dijo desviando la mirada.

Jude le sonrió como si no le importara, pero yo sabía que eso igual le había molestado. Así que cuando nos sentamos en el sillón de al lado siguió pegándose a mí, rodeando mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

Conversábamos poco, bebíamos mucho y cantábamos ridículamente cuando se me ocurrió poner algo de música. No pasada una hora ya estábamos completamente ebrios. Soltábamos incoherencias, reíamos sin motivo y nos mirábamos descaradamente. Pero a Jude no se le olvidaba su actuación y en cualquier momento que veía que Chris se confiaba conmigo, él comenzaba con su espectáculo de _somos una pareja,_ y me abrazaba diciéndome cursilerías mientras yo sólo reía y le seguía el juego, pero Chris parecía tomárselo en serio.

-¿Quieres que los deje solos?- Susurró lo más bajo que pudo para que sólo yo le escuchase. Negué con la cabeza.- ¿Seguro? Puedes arreglar algo con él. Mira su cara de celos.- Decía divertido y ebrio.- Te daré una última ayudita.

No comprendí pero no le tomé importancia. Pasados unos segundos se puso de pie y vi como se despedía de Chris. ¿Si pensaba marcharse? El otro sonriente cínicamente lo despidió y cuando se giro para despedirse de mí me planto un enorme beso en los labios. ¡Jude me había besado teniendo a Chris enfrente!

-Lo siento, baby, pero sí me tengo que ir. Mañana tengo cosas por hacer.- Dijo tranquilamente cuando se separó de mí y yo sólo le asentí aún sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que salió del departamento y después miré mi vaso ya vació, sólo para evitar mirar a Chris. ¿Qué expresión tendría? Qué tal si tenía una indiferente, eso no me gustaría verlo.

Me serví un poco más del vodka que aún quedaba. Con razón nos habíamos embriagado de prisa. Bebí un poco todavía sin mirar a Chris, la música era lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento, hasta que me hartó.

-¿Quieres que quite la música?- Y fue cuando lo miré y se encontraba con sus ojos clavados en mí, con su expresión típica de indiferencia.

-Así esta bien.- Respondió.

Nos quedamos de nuevo sin hablar pero manteníamos la mirada fija en los ojos del otro, ambos con la misma expresión. Como queriendo meternos en los pensamientos contrarios y descubrir algo. Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas… no me interesaba, sólo quería descubrir si sí podía descubrir algo de lo que pensara.   
Cuando Chris se puso de pie creí que se marcharía, pero caminó hasta mi lugar y antes de que hiciera o dijese algo yo también me puse de pie evitándolo.

-Tengo que dormir.- Dije de pronto.- Puedes quedarte. Aún no arreglo la habitación de huéspedes así que tendrás que conformarte con un sillón.

Detuve la música y en seguida caminé a mi habitación sin voltear a verle. Me cambie de ropa, cepille mis dientes, enjuague mi rostro y me tumbe en la cama dispuesto a dormir.   
Me removía incómodo, no podía dormir, me sentía un poco ansioso al saber que Chris no se había ido, pues nunca escuché la puerta abrirse o cerrarse.

Pasado unos minutos comencé a quedarme dormido, y a pesar de todavía estar un poco despierto no escuché cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, ni sentí cuando otro cuerpo se subió a la cama acostándose a mi lado. Fue hasta que sentí cómo ese cuerpo se pegó completamente a mi espalda, ya que me encontraba de costado, que desperté por completo.

Me sobresalte pero trate de quedar inmóvil, esperando saber que pasara. Un brazo rodeo mi cintura mientras ahora también sentía cómo restregaba lentamente su entrepierna en mi trasero. Me mordí el labio inferior para no hacer ruido cuando sentí como suspiraba en mi oído.

-Robert…- Susurró mi nombre sensualmente, Chris.

-Déjame.- Dije con la voz suave, como si pudiésemos despertar a alguien más.

-¿No quieres hacerlo?- Siguió susurrando y paseo la punta de su lengua por mi lóbulo.

-No. Déjame.- Dije de nuevo, y una vez más tuve que morderme los labios cuando sentí como me abrazaba con mayor fuerza y no paraba de restregarse.

-Anda. Rápido.- Insistía.- Te necesito.- Y deslizo su mano hasta mi entrepierna comenzando a acariciarla.

-Ya te dije que no. En serio, detente ya.- Pedí.

-¿No te gusta?- Preguntó mientras hacía más presión en mi entrepierna, con su otra mano acariciaba mi costado y su notable erección se restregaba en mi trasero.

-…No quiero. Déjame dormir, Chris.- Pedí débilmente, pues ya comenzaba a acalorarme en verdad.

-¿Puedo… por lo menos seguir tocándote?- Pidió jadeante

No le respondí, pero al parecer lo tomó como un sí. Continuó moviendo su cadera, siguió estimulando mi miembro y paseaba su otra mano por mis piernas o por mi pecho. Yo mantenía los ojos cerrados, apretaba con mis manos la almohada y ambos jadeábamos.

-¿Te gusta?- Preguntó con su voz jadeante y una vez más no respondí.

Ya era patético el haberme puesto duro por sus caricias y el estar sintiendo su aliento en mi nuca y estar escuchando sus jadeos tan cerca. Así que no era necesario responder con palabras.

Llevó un dedo a mis labios e inconscientemente accedí a chuparlo, escuché como suspiró y depositó un beso en mi nuca, para después llevar ese dedo a mis pezones metiendo su mano bajo mi playera. Jalaba y pellizcaba con cuidado mis pezones y eso me hizo jadear más audiblemente, pero de inmediato trate de acallarlos.   
La mano que se había mantenido en mi entrepierna de pronto se separó pero en seguida sentí como trataba de bajar mi pantalón corto que usaba de pijama. Cuando logró bajarlo un poco le detuve agarrándole de la muñeca, aún si voltear.

-Te dije que no.- Le advertí.

-Seguiré tocándote solamente. ¿Si?

Tras un suspiro deje de tomarle la muñeca para que continuara. No estaba seguro de qué hacía yo, de porqué lo dejaba continuar, pero de cualquier manera se lo permitía.

Chris bajó el pantalón de mi pijama junto con mi ropa interior hasta unos centímetros debajo de mi trasero. Por unos instantes no sentí sus manos en mi cuerpo, hasta que note porque había sido; él también había bajado un poco sus pantalones. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues ya sentía su erección sin ninguna tela de por medio restregándose en mi trasero.

Gemí, no pude evitarlo y en consecuencia me mordí los labios y volví a apretar la almohada con fuerza. Sus manos volvieron a acariciar mi cuerpo y a masturbarme. Chris gemía sin pudor hundiendo su rostro entre mi cuello y mi hombro.  
La mano que paseaba por mi cuerpo se dirigió a mis nalgas apretándolas con fuerza a cada una, un par de dedos se colocaron entre la separación y trataron de separarla más. Cuando lo lograron un dedo se acercó peligrosamente a mi entrada y me hizo estremecer.

-No.- Traté de emplear una voz firme, pero me salía estrangulada por el placer (culposo) que sentía.

El dedo se alejó pero entonces Chris colocó su miembro entre mis nalgas y se restregó con más fuerza, aumentando también la velocidad de su mano con la que me masturbaba.  
Las respiraciones se volvieron más agitadas y los jadeos salían constantes de nuestras bocas.  
Hubo un momento en el que sentí que me caería de la cama por la fuerza con la que empujaba mi cuerpo al restregarse.

Me aferre al colchón hundiendo mi rostro en el, gimiendo pudorosamente, escuchando los gemidos de Chris también. Escuché como se entrecorto más su respiración, soltó unas frases incoherentes y se corrió.  
Sentí como chorreó su semen entre mis nalgas y apretando los dientes para no gemir más de lo que quería yo terminé en su mano.

Recobrando la respiración normal fui subiendo mi ropa para acomodarla a como estaba, sin girarme en ningún momento como había permanecido hasta el momento. _¿Y ahora qué?_ pensé. Seguimos sin ir a ninguna parte.

-Tú de verdad no quieres otra cosa de mí.- Dije más para mí mismo, olvidándome que Chris se encontraba aún a un lado mío y que obviamente escuchó.

-Tú no esperas otra cosa de mí.- Dijo en respuesta.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos ya teníamos la ropa acomodada, de prisa me puse de pie y encendí la luz para enfrentarle. Estaba harto de la situación. Ya con la luz encendida y ambos de pie mirándonos retadoramente sentí que el alcohol que pudo haber permanecido en mi cuerpo se esfumó y a él lo vi igual.

-¡Yo esperaba mucho más de ti!.- Le dije totalmente molesto.- ¡No me vengas con idioteces, que eres tú quien no busca otra maldita cosa de mí!

-Claro que no. Tú desde el primer momento no dejabas de decirme que amarte era un error, hasta insistías en que te odiara. ¡Querías que sólo nos tratásemos como juguetes!- Comenzó también a gritar.

-Todo eso pasó antes. Lo hablamos después, según tú estabas seguro de lo que sentías. Intente estar bien contigo, me permití verte de otra forma, acepte lo que sentía. Y si no funcionó era para que quedará todo atrás, pero parece que no dejaste atrás el concepto de verme como un juguete...- Decía ahora decepcionado.

-No hables como una víctima, Robert. Nunca lo fuiste ni lo eres ahora. Sólo acepta que en realidad esto no te afecta. Y así podremos dejarlo atrás.- Decía con fastidio.

 

Me tragué las palabras e insultos que quería decirle debido a esas palabras tan hirientes y su actitud despreocupada. Cada día que pasaba me arrepentía más. Nada de eso debió de pasar. Fue un maldito y estúpido error con consecuencias horribles.  
Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el coraje y decepción, sentí náuseas y me dejé caer sentado en la orilla de la cama. Chris permanecía mirándome con el ceño fruncido, cómo si yo era quien estaba haciendo todo mal. Sé que no es enteramente la culpa de él, pero en éste momento me hace sentir tan humillado.

 

-Vete.- Le pedí y la voz me salió estrangulada por retener el llanto.

-¿Cuántas veces pasaremos por lo mismo hasta que aceptes que no hay ningún problema?- Dijo y sentí como si disfrutara el verme así.

-Pra ti no lo hay, ¿verdad?- Le miré de nuevo molesto.- Bueno, era de suponer, tú nunca tuviste nada que perder; seguiste con tu vida normal. Y pudiste seguir manteniéndola así, pero te aferras a venir a buscarme sólo para... tu satisfacción.- Dije mirándolo con asco.- Al nunca haber terminado con tu noviecita he de suponer que es grandiosa, entonces ¿Por qué le haces esto?

-Tú no eres el indicado para cuestionarme eso.- Masculló acercándose a mí amenazantemente.- En serio, Robert, deja de portarte como la víctima.

-No me equivoque la primera vez que te juzgue. Estaba seguro de que eras un maldito bastardo, mamón impresionante y un hijo de perra.- Le escupí las palabras.

-Y tú eres un imbécil.- Dijo contra mi rostro.

-Vete, Evans.- Pedí autoritario.

-¿Alguna vez te obedecí?- Preguntó con una leve sonrisa, pero aún molesto.- Sólo cuando me convenía, claro.

-Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Quieres un polvo?- Dije con ironía.- Pero qué pregunta tan estúpida de mi parte. Claro que eso quieres.- Dije en el mismo tono, para luego cambiarlo a uno serio.- Es lo único que quieres.

 

Me miró molestó y me empujó a la cama. Sin dejarme intimidar le retuve la mirada y comencé a quitar mis pantalones ante su expresión confusa. Descaradamente abrí mis piernas y le miré interrogante.

 

-¿Qué? ¿No me quieres así?- Aún mantenía el tono irónico, a pesar de que de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos.- ¿Así lo prefieres?- Cuestioné al momento en que me ponía en cuatro.

Giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarle. Chris permanecía parado a un lado de la cama mirándome enojado, apretando sus puños. No decía nada y pronto se movió de su posición para acercarse a mí. Volví a ocultar mi rostro y cerré los ojos con resignación. Por un instante pensé que no lo haría, y así pude haber mantenido aunque sea un poco de apreció hacía él.

Cuando sentí como subía a la cama y se posicionaba detrás de mí me estremecí, cuando escuché el sonido de su bragueta bajando sentí un nudo en la garganta. Lo maldije. Sólo me dejaba en claro todas mis sospechas y echaba a la basura mi tonta ilusión de estar equivocado.

Con absurda delicadeza posó sus manos en mi cadera, apenas ese contacto mi cuerpo reacciono bruscamente, queriendo evitarlo. Quería que terminara lo más rápido posible, pero parecía que de verdad le gustaba verme humillado.  
Desesperado, arto y molesto me incorporé con brusquedad. Con mucha fuerza le empuje para que cayera de espaldas a la cama, me puse a horcajadas sobre su cadera pero dándole la espalda y me autopenetré.

Un grito casi se me escapa de los labios ante el agudo dolor de sentir esa invasión, sin preparación y sin estar excitado. Pero la ira hacía que apretará fuerte los dientes para tratar de evitar lo mayor posible cualquier sonido. Lo que conseguía salir eran jadeos dolorosos.

Las lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas, una tras otras, mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y mis dientes apretados, todo a causa del dolor y la ira. Me apoyaba en las rodillas de Chris, apretando también mis puños con la tela del pantalón entre mis dedos.  
Al paso de la penetración sentía que comenzaba a sangrar. Dolía y ardía como no había sentido. Cuando comencé a mover mi cadera de arriba hacia abajo algunos gritos si escaparon de mi garganta, pues era inevitable calmar el dolor. Chris jadeaba, pero de placer. Sentí que lo odiaba y más lágrimas escurrían de mis ojos. No tardé mucho en sentir como me tomaba de la cadera y una mano se colocaba debajo de mi playera para comenzar a acariciarme.

 

-No me toques.- Dije lo más fuerte que podía sin que la voz se me quebracé, para que pudiese escucharme.- Te conviene: No me toques.- Repetí.

 

Sentí que sí alejaba sus manos, escuchaba su acelerada respiración y seguí odiándolo, agradecí el no poder verle el rostro, sino seguro que no resistiría el golpearle.  
Me incliné un poco hacía adelante, poniendo mis manos cerca de sus tobillos y comencé a moverme rápidamente, lo más que podía. De verdad quería que terminara rápido.

Entre sus jadeos escuché que murmuraba cosas, pero no podía entenderlas, sólo le pedí que se callara. Aceleré el rito, el dolor aumentó, sus jadeos resonaron más y comenzó a correrse dentro de mí.   
A la primera sensación de intenso ardor de su semen contra mi lastimada entrada, me incliné más hacia adelante hasta que estuviese fuera de mí. Me quité de encima de él y me arrodille a un lado de la cama, pues no tenía las fuerzas y limpié las lágrimas. Lo vi acomodarse rápido la ropa y con su respiración agitada se paró yendo a un lado mío. Cuando estaba por arrodillarse frente a mí le mire con despreció.

 

-Lárgate.- Dije fríamente.

-Aguard...- Le interrumpí.

-¡Ya tuviste lo que querías! ¡Sólo lárgate, ya!- Grite desesperado.

 

Me miró unos escasos segundos, confundido y luego dio media vuelta y se marchó de prisa azotando ambas puertas.

 

Con esfuerzo me puse de pie y sentí una necesidad exagerada de ducharme, así que lo hice. Cuando salí, ya moría de sueño pero mire la cama con tristeza. Me dirigí al armario y tomé una delgada cobija y otra almohada y fui al living a dormir allí, en un sillón. Sintiendo un hueco en el pecho frío me fui quedando dormido.  
Por la mañana, cuando sonó mi alarma, me pude de pie y dolía, mi maldito trasero dolía horrible, pero el recuerdo de la causa del dolor era aún más horrible. No podía caminar bien, ni tratando de disimular el dolor, sentarme era una tortura y aparte de eso mi rostro lucía mal también; estaba pálido y unas marcadas ojeras.   
Con pena llame a Susan y a los directores para decir que estaba enfermo, no podía presentarme así, no quería ni siquiera salir y que alguien me viera. Después de muchas preguntas y alguna llamada de atención no sólo me dieron ese día, sino 4 días para mejorarme y para asistir sin ningún contratiempo a la junta para la película de The Avengers 2.

Quise dormir un poco más, pero no conseguía acomodo y seguía reusándome a dormir en mi habitación. Con pesadez, pasados unos minutos, me dirigí a la habitación pero para quitar las sábanas de cama, busque una bolsa grande de basura y las deposite ahí para luego ir a tirarlas. Arregle también el living que había quedado con vasos y botellas bacías, arregle mi aspecto y mande un mensaje de texto a Jude. “ _No me vuelvas a dejar solo.”_ Es lo que le escribí, sin bromas ni nada, por lo que en seguida me llamó al móvil, preguntando qué había pasado y cómo me encontraba, le respondí a medias y preocupado dijo que vendría en seguida a verme.

Espere cerca de una hora cuando llamaron a la puerta, tras asegurarme de que sí era Jude le abrí e invite a pasar, llevaba en cada mano una bolsa de supermercado llenas, no pregunté y pasamos directo al living. Me examino con la mirada curioso y luego quedó mirándome fijo con preocupación, yo sólo le sonreí con una mueca triste.

 

-Rob.. ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-Discutimos.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Tenía razón cuando te dije que él sólo venía así cuando quería un polvo.- Confesé con pesadez.- Y por ello discutimos. Yo no quería y él lo tomó a la ligera, dijo que dejara de comportarme como una víctima. Me sentí ofendido, me hablaba de una forma fría y las cosas salieron de control.- Dije con la voz un poco quebrada.

-¿Te obligó?- Preguntó con angustia, mirando mi semblante. Negué sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- La verdad, Robert.

-Creo que fue más mi culpa.- Dije en un susurro con la sonrisa melancólica en mis labios y lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por mi rostro.- Yo deje que me tocara, pero no quería llegar más allá, pero luego comenzó a decirme esas cosas, me enoje tanto que yo mismo lo hice para que se fuera. No lo quería ver y él no quería irse, entonces tuve que darle lo que quería para se marchara.- Confesé completamente lloroso.- Él vio que me dolía, que me hacía daño, pero lo permitió, no le importó. Porque en verdad eso era lo único que quería. Es horrible saber eso… es repugnante.

Antes de que las lágrimas nublaran mi vista pude contemplar la expresión de enfado en Jude, que pronto me abrazo y yo continué llorando.

 

-Nada de eso es tu culpa, amigo. Tú no querías, él lo sabía… él es un bastardo.- Masculló.- Lo único que tú pretendías era llevar una buena relación de amigos con él.

 

Continuo hablándome, consolándome mientras las lágrimas iban desapareciendo. Cuando me calme, Jude me separo de su cuerpo, tomo un pañuelo y limpió mis lágrimas. Quedó mirándome con una leve sonrisa que yo correspondí agradeciendo su apoyo y sus palabras. Deposito un pequeño, pero cálido beso sobre mis labios y soltamos una risita después del mal momento de mis lágrimas. Sabía que ese beso y el del día anterior era sin segundas intenciones entre nosotros, pero en mi mente resonaba la pregunta: _¿Por qué no me enamore de él de esa forma?_ Porque claro que amaba a Jude, pero de una manera fraternal, además detrás de esa actitud encantadora y de su cara linda, está un descarado mujeriego.   
Reí más al acordarme de las situaciones que había pasado Jude a base de sus conquistas. Él me miró curioso por mi comportamiento.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Cuestionó con una ceja enarcada y mirándome divertido.

-Nada, sólo pensaba.- Contesté inocentemente.

-¿En qué?

-No quieres saber.

-Si tú lo dices.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Mientras sonrías está bien.- Dijo dedicándome de nuevo una cálida sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y me tendía la mano.- Vamos a comer algo. Traje el desayuno.- Dijo señalando las bolsas con las que había llegado y me guiaba a la cocina.

 _¿Por qué no me enamoré de él?_ Me volví a cuestionar.

 

 

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

 

CHRIS

 

 

 

El sentimiento de sentirte la peor escoria en el mundo y de odiarte a ti mismo lo experimentaba en éste momento. Todo por mi estúpida idea de demostrarme a mí mismo que estaba bien, que yo era fuerte, pero no había ninguna necesidad de ello realmente. Todo había sido como mera _venganza_ por lo que una vez me hizo pasar Robert, pero ni eso lo justificaba, no tenía los motivos para hacerlo. Lo hice por idiota, esa era la explicación que comprendía.

Estaba tan arto de sentirme de nuevo incompleto, estaba harto y toda la culpa la dirigía a Robert. Me enfermaba mi estado de ánimo, mi carácter voluble, me enfermaba Minka… pero más me enfermaba no poder besarla, no poder tocarla, no poder poseerla como antes.

Una vez lo había pensado y lo había notado: **_Robert me provoca muchas cosas, menos saciedad._** No me complacía el tenerlo cerca, tampoco lejos. No me sentía cómodo estando molesto con él ni en buenos términos. Me sentía desconfiado amándolo y odiándolo.   
Pero tuvo que pasar todo eso en su departamento para que también me diera cuenta de que lo que me hacía sentir no era su culpa; sino que era toda mía, al no poder controlar mis emociones y pensamientos sobre él.

¿De qué me servía darme cuenta y arrepentirme? Ya no lo podría solucionar con un: _lo siento._ Seguro me odia igual o más de lo que yo lo hice.  
Al final fui yo quien hizo más daño.

 

Los meses que había pasado tragando el ácido rencor sentimentalista no habían desaparecido, aun cuando volvió y se nos mostró un momento efímero de felicidad en nuestra bizarra relación. Hubiese preferido no detestarlo y no añorarlo, así no me encontraría en éste momento llorando en el suelo de mi habitación como un niño abandonado porque ya no sabía qué hacer.

 

Cuando llegó el día de la reunión para seguir discutiendo los términos de la película lo vi de buen humor, de hecho, yo mismo lucía así, aunque fuese lo contrario. Sólo no quería que nadie lo notara y seguía en esa ridícula necedad de demostrarme a mí mismo que estaba bien.

Hablaban y hablaban, Joss hacían muchos ademanes, seguían hablando y yo apenas podía prestar atención, pues concentraba todos mis esfuerzos en atrapar los ojos, los labios, los oídos, el alma de Robert.

Cuando la reunión terminó, o al menos los asuntos a tratar, Scarlett propuso que fuésemos a convivir y a divertirnos como cuando podíamos escaparnos de las filmaciones. Jeremy enseguida aceptó y el reto lo dudo un poco para luego aceptar también.

 

-¿Y tú?- Me preguntó Scarlett con una ceja enarcada.

-No estoy seguro de querer ir.- Dije con fastidio.

-No vengas con eso, Chris. Si cuando apenas teníamos algo de tiempo tú eras el primero en decir que saliéramos de fiesta.

-Bien.- Acepte.

 

Llegamos a un pub muy elegante y discreto. Luces neon en morado y azul resplandecían por el oscuro lugar, haciendo brillar los sillones plateados que encerraban las mesillas. Tomamos una de esas mesas mientras Scarlett y Chris H. iban por las bebidas.   
La primera ronda de tragos todos seguíamos con los mismos ánimos, fue hasta la cuarta cuando ya todo comenzó a ambientarse más. A la quinta y sexta todos reíamos y levantábamos sin darnos cuenta. Había chistes y anécdotas recordando momentos en grupo. Entre todos conversábamos, menos entre Robert y yo, al menos directamente. Soltábamos algún comentario por medio de alguien más, pero nadie parecía notarlo, en realidad para ellos era común.

No pude pasar desapercibido el detalle de que Robert a cada momento tomaba su móvil y al parecer mandaba textos. Sin derecho, ese simple acto me hizo sentir celos.

 

-Temo que tengo que dejarlos.- Dijo terminando de ver la pantalla de su móvil.

-Aguafiestas.- Le dijo Jeremy en broma.- Apenas estaba el ambiente.

-Será en otra ocasión.- Y se puso de pie comenzando a despedirse de a uno por uno con un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

-¿A caso Susan te pega?- Comento en broma Mark y los demás rieron, incluso Robert.- No es cierto amigo, yo sé que es una increíble mujer contigo.

-Lo es.- Afirmó.- Pero tengo otros asuntos que atender.- Dijo en tono malicioso siguiendo bromeando con ellos.

-Rob…- Llegó a nuestros oídos la voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de nosotros. Gire para ver el origen de quien le llamaba y era Jude… - Hola.- Saludó en general a los demás que le correspondieron.

-Ya veo tus asuntos que atender.- Aún bromeaban y ese comentario salió de la boca de Jeremy.

-Le dije que esperara fuera.- Dijo Robert haciendo una mueca simulando estar enfadado. Después de un par de bromitas más entre ellos salió junto con Jude del pub.

-Tanta prisa llevaba que no se despidió de ti, Evans.- Comentó en tono inocente Scarlett bebiendo un sorbo de su trago y yo solté una risita irónica en respuesta.

 

Eso no me afectaba, no me perjudicaba. Sabía que merecía cosas peores de él, más que sólo negarme un saludo, unas palabras o una despedida. Pero de hecho si tenía mi merecido.

Mi merecido era pensar el día entero en él, soñar con los recuerdos. Y aun así tener que mantenerme alerta a cuando tengo que filmar y permanecer con los pies en la tierra, pero la cama de Robert no tiene contacto con la tierra. Y esos recuerdos son los que más me hacen soñar.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

CHRIS

 

 

La velada había seguido entre varias rondas de diversos tragos y una parte de mí la pasaba bien estando con mis antiguos compañeros, pero otra parte aún sentía remordimiento y ansiedad por el hecho de que lo que paso con Robert y luego verle irse con ese amigo suyo.

Mark y Jeremy ya se habían ido, sólo quedábamos Chris H. y Scarlett, con los que conversaba pretendiendo parecer relajado. En lo que iba de esa noche-madrugada ya tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Minka, pues había acordado ir con ella en cuanto la junta terminase, pero era claro que no podía enfrentarla tampoco a ella.

Una vez más sentí la vibración del móvil en mi bolsillo, y como las otras veces, sólo lo tome entre mis manos para cortar la llamada y continuar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Hemsworth fue al sanitario y entonces quede en la mesa solo con Scarlett, que me miraba tranquilamente sin platicar nada. Me dedico una suave sonrisa que no supe a que venía, ya tenía el rostro sonrojado y los ojos entrecerrados por los signos de embriaguez.

 

-¿Todo bien contigo?- Preguntó suavemente y yo solo asentí.- Mentiroso.- Dijo con gracia y segundos después me miro acusadoramente. Yo solté una leve risa.

-Estoy bien.- Confirmé, pero seguía mirándome de la misma manera.- ¿Qué pretendes?- Le pregunte con burla.

-Saber que te sucede.

-No es nada.

-Mentira.- Recalcó negando con la cabeza.- Nunca has sido muy efusivo Evans, pero desde que te he vuelto a ver la para las grabaciones has estado completamente diferente. Estás ausente, a veces luces alterado o triste.- Dijo con tristeza.- Van meses así, me preocupas, amigo.- Posó una mano en mi hombro sonriéndome débilmente.- Y me he cansado de esperar a qué mejores. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Preguntó sinceramente y yo sólo agache la mirada al verme descubierto.

 

Guarde silencio, buscando las palabras para librarme de aquel cuestionamiento. Aunque me lo propusiera, pero hablar de ello es demasiado complicado por a quien involucra, a pesar de que confío en Scarlett.  
Estaba por decir de nuevo que todo estaba bien, pero entonces en mi móvil volvía a entrar una llamada de Minka. Quede con el móvil en la mano mirando la pantalla, pensando si responderle ésta vez, sólo para librarme de aquella conversación con mi amiga y compañera de trabajo.

 

-¿Es tu chica? ¿Por qué no le contestas?- Cuestionó Scarlett.- ¿Por qué no les has querido responder toda la noche?- Cuestionó perspicaz y me sentí más descubierto.

 

Para mi fortuna, Chris H. había vuelto del sanitario, dejando de lado los cuestionamientos de Scarlett y yo desvié la llamada, como el resto de la noche. Pero había cantado victoria pronto, pues Hemsworth nos informó que él ya también se tenía que retirar, y como me es acostumbrado, me correspondía ir a dejar a Scarlett a su casa.

 

-Supongo que nos vamos nosotros también, ¿no?- Ofreció mi amiga.- Después de todo no estás tan animado.

 

Acepte y salimos del pub, abrí la puerta del copiloto de mi auto para que Scarlett subiera; el auto donde se había creado uno de los momentos más increíbles, que me aceleraban el corazón y me hacían suspirar con anhelo. El auto donde había podido estar con Robert, sin ninguna negativa de su parte. Un recuerdo que siempre me acompañaría.

Absortó me había quedado a un lado del auto, con una sonrisa melancólica y bajo la atenta mirada de Scarlett. Recobrando la compostura subí y lo puse en marcha. A medio camino, los cuestionamientos de mi compañera volvieron.

 

-¿Qué sucede contigo, Chris?- Preguntaba preocupada.- En serio me preocupas demasiado.

\- He... he estado...- Aún dudaba en hablar. A pesar de que necesitaba hablarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.- Mi vida ha estado hecho un desastre.- Dije al fin, con resignación.

-Más particularmente tu vida amorosa, ¿no es cierto?- Dijo, una vez más con perspicacia.

-Supongo que no puedo negarlo.- Dije con un toque despreocupado.

-No. No puedes, es muy obvio.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero también es obvio que no se trata de cualquier cosa.

-El amor no es cualquier cosa.- Dije entre un suspiro pesado.

-¿A quién amas?

-... A alguien que no es mi novia.- Confesé.- A alguien a quien nunca debí amar, alguien que me hizo daño, pero ahora yo le hice mucho más daño.

-¿Esa persona te ama?

-No lo sé.- Respondí y ella me miró con una ceja enarcada.- Lo más probable es que ya no. Le hice algo horrible.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Preguntaba calmada, sutilmente. No me sentía incómodo al hablar con ella así.

-Por idiota, por un poco de venganza y... y por bestia.- Dije apenado

-¿Qué hay con tu novia?

-… No tiene culpa en nada.- Respondí, sin saber bien qué decir.

-No lo sabe, ¿cierto?- No respondí, solté un pesado suspiro y ella igual.- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo de ello?

-Creo que lo necesito.- Admití y ella sonrió.

 

Cuando llegamos a su casa me invitó a pasar para seguir con la charla inconclusa. Ofreció algo de beber, pero elegimos tomar un poco de café, esperando que la leve embriaguez que traíamos ambos se disipara para poder hablar mejor.

De verdad que sí necesitaba hablar con alguien de ello y no lo había notado. Necesitaba un poco de apoyo, alguien en quien confiar, de quien esperar un comentario alentador. Scarlett desde hace  mucho tiempo se había convertido ya en mi amiga, me agrada porque es alguien tranquila y seria cuando se necesita, por lo que no me hacía mal contarle.

 

-Entonces, ¿quieres hablarlo?- Dijo sutilmente, ya estando sentados frente a frente en su pequeño pero acogedor living, cada quien con una taza de café caliente.

-Hace meses, poco antes de que las grabaciones empezaran, inicié una relación algo compleja con una persona. La _relación_ no inició de la mejor manera y continuó empeorándose, sin embargo, yo _amaba_ locamente a esa persona, la deseaba con tanta intensidad que lo demás venía sobrando si podía tenerla. Tal vez sonara un acto egoísta, y yo mismo lo sentí así en algún momento, pero las cosas no fueron así.- Eche un vistazo a la expresión de Scarlett, quien estaba atenta, dando pausados sorbos al humeante café.- Yo estaba, como hasta el momento, con mi relación con Minka, y la otra persona también mantenía una relación, pero mucho más significativa, y ni eso me persuadió para dejarle en paz. Al principio se negaba, pero luego ambos participábamos en esa ilusión.

-Por un momento- Continué narrando.- me puse a entera disposición, dejándole hacer conmigo lo que quisiera. Decidió que sería su juguete y lo acepté. Me sentí mal, pues yo le _amaba_ en verdad, y cuando esa persona por fin me confeso que también me amaba se alejó, abandono lo que habíamos tenido, aunque imperfecto, fue lo mejor para mí.- Recordé con melancolía y di un sorbo al café. Miré a Scarlett y sus ojos me mostraban su comprensión, me sonrió y continué.- Sufrí demasiado, pero me convencía en que era lo mejor, pues aquella persona aún mantenía a su familia, la amaba y, ¿qué es más importante que tú familia? A demás siempre me confesó que seguía y seguiría amando a su pareja, y yo sé que eso es cierto.- La voz me salía cada vez más suave, y bebí un poco más del café para que mi voz se aclarara de nuevo.- Pasó un mes… poco más, y volvimos encontrarnos. Mi mundo se derrumbó, me vine abajo de inmediato y lo único que quería era echarme a sus pies y rogarle por una miseria de él, pero me controlé. Nunca me hubiese imaginado lo que me deparaba esa noche.- Dije con una sonrisa ladina, pero aún conservaba la melancolía.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó mi amiga, tras mi silencio.

-Se me presentó la oportunidad de estar con esa persona como siempre quise; sin remordimientos, sin culpa, libremente, con amor. Pero mi orgullo también había florecido en ese tiempo lejos uno del otro; entonces le rechacé. No me interesó el que haya sido libre por fin, no me importó lo mucho que también había sufrido, sólo pensé en mí, como debí de haberlo hecho desde el principio. Vi el dolor en su mirada, la decepción y el desamor, y sentí que se lo merecía, pues yo había pasado por eso también, por su culpa. Pasé un tiempo así, pero la necesidad de tenerle me venció, así que fui de nuevo tras lo perdido. Increíblemente me aceptó y me sentí agradecido, pero… eso no quitaba mi resentimiento. Y ahí es cuando todo volvió a desplomarse.- Comencé a sentir rabia al recordar.- Sentí que ya no había el mismo interés, todo se iba perdiendo, pero era yo quien ya no sentía lo mismo. Mi necesidad de venganza al verle vulnerable me ganó y lo trate como el juguete que había hecho de mí antes. Terminamos una vez más nuestra bizarra _relación_ , pero eso no quitaba que me aprovechara de esa persona cuanto pudiese y entonces en la última ocasión las cosas salieron de control, y termine haciéndole un daño aún peor; con mis palabras y con mis acciones.- Terminé de decirle y la vi dar un hondo suspiro mirándome con tristeza.

-¿Y Minka?

-Nunca terminé con ella…- Declaré sintiéndome más miserable.

-¿La amas?- La pregunta me sobresaltó un poco y me quedé pensando en ello, aunque la respuesta estaba clara. Sólo le negué con la cabeza.- ¿Amas a la otra persona aún?

-Sí…- Dije con pesadez.- Con la misma intensidad de siempre.

-Entonces no debiste de haberle hecho ningún daño. Ninguno.- Recalcó seria.- Y aunque no ames a Minka tampoco debes de hacerle eso. Es infidelidad, Chris. Le fuiste infiel a ambas personas. Las engañas y te engañas a ti mismo… Eso no es amor.- Dijo con una mirada de decepción.- ¿En verdad eres así? ¿Eres esa clase de persona?

-Esa _relación_ y esa persona sacaron lo peor de mí.- Me defendí.- Lo amo y odio por igual… No sé cómo es posible, ni siquiera sé si me entiendes.- Dije devastado.- Siempre me sentí por debajo de él y sólo… sólo quería sentirme superior por una vez, pero terminó gustándome eso.

-No cargues con más pesar, Chris. Arregla las cosas con esa persona, deja de hacerle daño también a Minka.

-Ya no puedo arreglar nada con él.- Dije resignado.- Y no sé cómo hablarlo con Minka.

-Sé honesto contigo. ¿Quieres terminar con ella? Aunque es lo correcto.- Opinó.

-Es lo correcto, tú lo dijiste.- Concedí.- Sólo anhelo a la otra persona.

-Sé honesto con Minka, antes de salga muy herida también. Se honesto contigo, no sigas destruyéndote. Y habla con la otra persona, alivia un poco su dolor. No permitas que te odie, después de todo la amas profundamente. Deja que sea feliz.- Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Ya me odia y será tan difícil hablarle sin que le cause repudio tan sólo con mi presencia.- Dije con la voz quebrada.- Scarlett, no tienes idea del daño que le hice… eso no es fácil de perdonar.

-Tu háblalo, si no te perdona lo tienes bien merecido.- Añadió con malicia pero sincera.- Pero no lo dejes así. O seguro se pondrá peor.

-Es tan… complicado.

-Lo sé. Pero en algún momento te escuchará.- Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.- Él es así.- Dijo y  me sorprendí por su oración. La miré incrédulo y ella sonrió más, pero aún con su semblante de apoyo.- Es Robert… ¿no es así?

 

La voz se me fue, la garganta se me secó. Puse la taza de café sin terminar sobre la mesilla y hundí mi rostro en mis manos. ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? Me deje caer con pesadez en el respaldo del sillón evitando mirarla y con mi rostro avergonzado y triste.

 

-La tensión se siente.- Aclara calmada.- Las miradas que se dirigen, las veces que evitan las mismas miradas. Cuando yo te veía devastado, Robert lucía igual. Es demasiado perceptible cuando puse atención, ya que quería saber que te ocurría, pero claro, no hice ni dije nada hasta que tú quisieras decirme algo. De verdad me entristece por ambos.- Confesó.- Chris, ninguno de los dos se merece sufrir así. Por favor, has algo al respecto.

-Ya que sabes de quien se trata, ¿no crees que estuvo mal permitir todo lo que paso?

-Conozco a Robert, así que sé que él no hubiese hecho tal cosa así porque sí, de verdad te quiso para dejarlo todo. Y tú… bueno tú siempre te lo comías con la mirada.- Me dice con un poco de gracia.- También era notorio que Robert te atraía, al principio, como todos, pensaba que era sólo admiración. Pero tu mirada expresaba algo más, y pensé que podría ser algo en verdad lindo, pero lo has arruinado…- Dice directamente y me siento peor.- Ahora soluciónalo.

 

Por varios minutos más seguimos conversando, me sentí reconfortado al poder expresarlo, Scarlett fue sincera en sus puntos de vista, y sí, todo indicaba que la culpa era enteramente mía. Al despedirme nos dimos un abrazo y le agradecí aquel momento. Ella me aseguro que seguiría sin decir nada a nadie y que cada que quisiera podría hablar con ella.

 

 

 

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

 

 

 

ROBERT

 

 

 

 

Han pasado ocho días desde el horrible momento que pase con Chris, seis días de la junta, y en esos días no me he despegado de Jude.  
Él me anima, olvido los momentos horribles que pasé, me hace sentir bien. Lo necesito a mi lado. Tengo a muchas personas más, pero con Jude es diferente, pues él sabe lo que ha sucedido, sucesos que a nadie más me atrevo a contar, además él siempre ha sabido alegrarme el día. No quiero estar solo. Cada que estoy solo en mi departamento me invade una angustia enorme, mis momentos tranquilos son en las grabaciones o con él, y como no puedo estar toda la noche filmando; Jude se ha quedado conmigo este tiempo. Me siento vulnerable. He llorado y él me ha consolado con tan sólo una sonrisa y un abrazo, no le pido más; no necesito otra cosa. Siento que lo amo cada día más. Me he cuestionado si el amor dejó de ser en el sentido fraternal para dar paso a otro tipo, o es sólo que me siento devastado y necesito sentirme amado de nuevo. No me lo cuestiono muy seguido.

 

-Te prepare algo.- Me dice Jude, después de saludarme al llegar a casa después de la filmación de hoy. Yo lo miro divertido por su expresión alegre y porque esa situación se me antoja muy hogareña.

-¿Tú lo preparaste?- Le cuestionó divertido, pues normalmente pedimos comida ya que nos da pereza hacerlo nosotros mismos.

-Así es.- Responde orgulloso caminando hacía la cocina.- Fui al supermercadopara comprar algunas cosa, y tenía antojo de _lasagna,_ así que compre lo necesario y lo hice.

-¿Qué tal te salió?

-No lo sé. La probaremos ambos ahora.

 

Jude arregló la mesa, sirvió los platos y nos pusimos a comer. Me miraba infantilmente esperando mi opinión y comencé a reír. Me sentía muy ben con él, amaba que se comportara así, sus maneras eran adorables, me sentía mimado. Me reía de felicidad. Jude me miró confuso y puso una mueca triste al pensar que me reía de él y su _lasagna_ pero pronto le aclaré que sabía delicioso y continuamos comiendo con tranquilidad.

 

-Me siento como… - Comencé a decirle, mientras le ayudaba a lavar los trastos que habíamos ocupado.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó cantarín.

-Como antes.- Conteste un poco avergonzado, sinceramente.- Gracias en verdad, Jude.- Y teatralmente me le fui encima para abrazarle. Ambos caímos al suelo entre carcajadas.

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto, porque te quiero, amigo. Pero justo ahora parecemos unos adolescentes enamorados.- Comenta con burla.- Pero es divertido.- Confiesa.

 

El sonido de una melodía se deja escuchar y ambos quedamos en silencio, como averiguando de donde venía, hasta que notamos que era de un celular, del mío. Nos pusimos de pie, yo fui en busca de mi móvil y él se quedó terminando de lavar los trastos. Lo encontré y cuando vi de quien se trataba la llamada lo ignore y regrese con mi amigo.  
Pusimos una película, pero no prestábamos atención, pues estábamos conversando animadamente de tonterías y reíamos a cada instante. Pero de nuevo el móvil comenzó a llamar, interrumpiendo la conversación y dude en contestar.

 

-No me digas…- Dijo de pronto Jude.- Es el idiota de Christopher.- Aseguró y le asentí.- ¿No le contestarás?

-¿Para qué?- No quería siquiera escucharle.

-Para que deje de molestarte solamente.- Sugirió y yo lo considere. Así que acepte la llamada bajo la mirada de mi amigo.

 

-¿Hola?- Dije secamente.

- _Hola… Robert, soy Chris… estoy afuera de tu departamento, quiero hablar contigo.-_ Dijo al otro lado de la línea y solté un bufido, como si en verdad el imbécil sólo quisiera “hablar”.

-Estoy ocupado. No puedo.- Respondí en el mismo tono seco y cortante.- Vete.

- _Será la última vez, sólo quiero decirte algunas cosas. Por favor_.- Insistió.

-Que no. Estoy ocupado.

- _No me iré hasta que abras y hablemos.-_ Retó.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Y le colgué.- Idiota.- Mascullé y Jude me miró expectante.

 

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Jude.

-Dice que está afuera y que quiere “hablar”.- Dije molestó y vi como él también frunció el ceño.

-Es un estúpido. Que descarado…- Dijo completamente molesto.

-¡Ah! Y me dijo que no se irá hasta que le abra la puerta.

-Se acabó.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo hacía la puerta. Yo, notando sus intenciones le seguí, pero no pude detenerlo cuando abrió la puerta.

 

-¡Qué quieres! - Lo oí gritar y me mantenía detrás de él.

-No te metas.- Escuche que le dijo Chris.

-Mira, niño; ¡Lárgate de una vez!

-¡Eso no lo decides tú!- Respondió en el mismo tono de provocación.

-¡Lárgate, Evans!- Le dije yo también, poniéndome a un lado de Jude.

-¡Ja! Ya entiendo, los interrumpí, ¿verdad?- Dijo Chris con sorna.- ¿Esa era tu ocupación, Robert?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, idiota.- Respondí ofendido y él me dirigió una sonrisa irónica que me hizo sentir como mi pecho se oprimía.

-¡No puedo creer que pienses así de él!- Le grito encolerizado Jude.- No mereces nada de él, así que lárgate de una vez…- Dijo acercándose a Chris, amenazantemente.

-¿O qué?- Respondió el otro con confianza, irguiéndose más.

-Jude…- Le llame tranquilo, para que no cayera más en provocaciones, pero no me hizo caso.

 

Cuando estaba por dar el primer paso para ir tras de él y tomarle del brazo para meternos de nuevo al departamento, vi como estrepitosamente casi cae de espaldas debido a un golpe que le propino Chris. Di un respingo y trate de ayudarle a que no cayera, pero Jude también se dejó ir hacía Evans y comenzaron a pelear, ahí en el pasillo del edificio, que por suerte en ese piso era el único departamento ocupado, pero los vecinos del siguiente piso podían oír el alboroto y llamar a patrullas.

Trataba de acercarme, para detenerlos, pero no lo lograría sin recibir también un buen golpe. En un momento, Chris logro tomarle del cuello de la camisa a Jude y lo arrojó al suelo donde siguieron golpeándose. Sus puños volaban con fuerza, con rabia. Pero mi paciencia también explotó y tomando como ventaja de que Chris estaba posicionado sobre el cuerpo de mi amigo, le patee. La patada le hizo girarse hacía mí y Jude aprovecho para golpearle con más fuerza y quitárselo de encima, cuando Evans estaba por regresarle el golpe, yo le propine un fuerte puñetazo seguida de una patada más que hizo que Chris cayera al suelo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces jale a Jude de su brazo y lo arrastre de vuelta al departamento. Al momento de cerrar la puerta algo la retenía, con temor asomé mi cabeza y era Chris quien hacía fuerza para que no cerrará la puerta. ¿Quería seguir golpeado a Jude? ¿Quería golpearme a mí? ¿O sería algo peor…?  
Flaquee al recordar y por ende pudo abrir la puerta por completo. Sin embargo, agarrando el coraje me le plante frente de él.

 

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hacer esto!- Grite, aunque la voz me temblaba.

-No era mi intención hacerlo.- Se defendió.

-¡Pero lo hiciste!- Reproché.- No quiero saber de ti, ¿tan difícil es de entender?- Nos miramos intensamente, hasta que vi que en sus ojos se disipaba la ira.- Lárgate.- Pedí.

-Sólo quería que me perdonaras…- Solté un bufido al escucharle decir algo tan estúpido.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte con sarcasmo.- ¿Por burlarte de mí? ¿Por forzarme en dos ocasiones? ¿O por golpear a quien quiero?- Él quedo en silencio y en mis ojos comenzaban a cumularse las lágrimas. Sentí como Jude ponía una mano en mi hombro.

-Vete.- Le pidió también Jude, al notar mi semblante.

-De verdad lo lamento, Robert.- Dijo pesadamente Chris.- Pero no dejaré las cosas así.- Y diciendo eso salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

 

Jude me abrazó y me aferre a él, respiré profundamente para evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas salieran. Ya no quería llorar más por ello. Hace unos minutos estaba totalmente feliz por poder tener a alguien como Jude, y otra vez éramos él y yo nada más; así que me tranquilice para volver a disfrutar de ese momento. Para poder escribir una historia que valga la pena, algo que con Chis no pude hacer, ya que en lugar de ir escribiendo algo juntos, lo fuimos borrando todo.


	8. Chapter 8

(“La luz azul del amor me lleva hacia ti,  
A través de éste vacío que se había convertido en mi hogar.  
Las crueles mentiras del amor me seducen contigo,  
y en ese momento supe que no tenía esperanzas.

Mátame… Suplique **y el amor dijo no.**  
Déjame… muerto y déjame ir.  
Mátame… Llore **y el amor dijo no.**

La tumba helada del amor cavada por ti   
está en un cementerio que lleva mi nombre.  
La violenta melodía del amor de mí para ti  
te arranca el corazón y te deja sangrando… con una sonrisa en tu rostro.”

_HIM- And love said no.)_

 

 

 

ROBERT

 

 

 

Tras haberse marchado por fin Chris, Jude permaneció consolándome y yo trataba de que las lágrimas no salieran; ya no quería llorara más, ya no quería sentirme miserable. Después de unos minutos atendimos los golpes que mi amigo traía en el rostro, le puse un poco de pomada para desinflamar junto con una pastilla para quitar el dolor que seguro sentiría después.

Luego, cuando nos quedamos acostados en silencio sobre mi cama, seguro él también pensando en todo lo ocurrido, de vez en cuando me dirigía una mirada escrutadora, hasta que se animó a decirme algo.

 

-¿Es verdad?- Preguntó él, con el mismo tipo de mirada sobre mí.

-¿El qué?- Dije relajado.

-El que ya no quieres saber nada de él.

-… Es verdad.- Dije sin estar muy convencido, pero aun así trate de sonar seguro.

-¿Ya no lo… _amas_?

-Él se burló de mí, me utilizó y ahora hace esto…

-¿Eso es un no? ¿O quieres decir que a pasar de eso?- Preguntó suspicaz. Yo le mire con el ceño fruncido, no me creía que él me estuviese cuestionando de esa forma me hacía sentir peor.

-Crees que soy un idiota por ello, ¿no?- Pregunte molesto incorporándome de la cama. Piensas que aún puedo amarle después de lo me hizo… y de lo que te acaba de hacer.- Jude permaneció en silencio, mirándome fijamente.- Ya no quiero nada de él, Jude…

-¿Y si él te ama?- Preguntó en un tono que podría pasar como preocupado, yo no sabía si echarme a reí o a llorar por la posibilidad tan absurda.

-Por supuesto.- Dije con sarcasmo.- Cómo la gente trata así a quien ama.- Continué diciendo molesto.- Yo no quiero nada de él y él nunca quiso nada mí, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora hay que dejar el tema de lado.- Pedí, Jude asintió y se puso de pie también.

-Mejor hay que dormir.- Sugirió y me hizo un ademan con la mano para luego ir hacia la puerta. Me le quede mirando y por alguna razón sentí que el corazón se me estrujó.

-Jude…- Le llame antes de que saliera por completo, caminé unos pasos para alcanzarle y él se giró.- Quédate aquí...- Pedí un poco nervioso y él pareció no comprender, así que me pegue más a él tomándole del brazo y pegando nuestros rostros.- Pasa la noche conmigo, por favor…

 

Antes de dejarle responder me pegue por completo a su cuerpo y tomándole el rostro junte nuestros labios para inmediatamente comenzar a besarle de una forma necesitada. Escuché la exclamación de sorpresa de mi amigo, pero que a unos segundos ya me estaba correspondiendo y eso me hizo entusiasmarme para comenzar a adentrarlo de nuevo a mi habitación.  
La puerta quedo abierta y caminábamos aún entre el beso. Me negué a soltarle hasta que llegamos al borde de la cama, en cual me deje caer para llevarme a él conmigo. Rápidamente le abrace con mis piernas y continué con el frenético beso al momento que colaba mis manos por debajo de su playera.   
Noté que quería separarse, así que apreté más fuerte mis piernas que le abrazaban por la cadera y me restregué un poco contra su cuerpo. Sus manos que permanecían en el colchón las movió de inmediato a mi rostro para separarnos del beso.

 

-No, Robert…- Dijo con la respiración agitada, tratando se separarse.

-Sí…- Respondí en un susurro antes de reanudar los besos que ahora repartía en su barbilla y cuello.

-No, es en serio… para.- Insistió. Levante mi rostro para susurrarle mientras me restregaba de nuevo contra su cadera.

-No te preocupes… tú serás el de arriba. Sí eso es lo que te angustia.- Y seguí con los besos, lo escuché suspirar con pesadez.

-No se trata de nada de eso.- Hablo con voz firme.- No quiero hacerlo Robert.- Sentenció y ante el tono empleado me detuve y deshice el agarre. Ahora era yo quien quería salir de allí, pero Jude no se quitó de encima, por lo que solo desvíe la mirada.

-… Entiendo, yo… ya entendí.- Dije decaído, su rechazó me ha dolido.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes.- Pidió.

-No, descuida.- Le dije aún sin mirarlo y él no se movía de encima.- Yo sé que… que no… - Me sentía mal y por ello la voz me comenzó a quebrar.- Bueno, yo sé que te gustan las mujeres… No hay problema, discúlpame…

-Tranquilo.- Dijo suavemente.- Pero quiero que sepas que yo quizá lo hubiese hecho.- Dijo y le mire sorprendido.- Aunque claro, bajo otras circunstancias.- Aclaró.- Si no hubiese pasado lo de la pelea y si no sospechara que tú aún lo quieres. Es como si hicieras esto por venganza.

-No es porque quiero serle infiel como él lo hizo.- Aclaré rápidamente.- Es más, no es infidelidad, él y yo no somos nada; y yo a ti te quiero…- Hablaba aceleradamente y Jude sonrió levemente poniéndose de pie, en seguida me senté en el borde de la cama mirándole.

-Él no te fue infiel.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Lo sabes…- Dijo mirándome con sus ojos entrecerrados.- Me voy a la otra habitación. Buenas noches.- Se despidió y salió de allí cerrando la puerta.

 

Suspiré pesadamente con una mueca de disgusto. Claro que Chris había sido infiel. Lo que sabía… Lo que sabía era que con Minka se veía casi todos los días después de las grabaciones para ir a cenar, que algunas veces se iban a la cama, pero que de todas esas veces no lograban tener sexo… porque Chris no lograba penetrarla. Eso es lo que yo sabía gracias al día en que vino y nos embriagamos junto con Jude y ya luego dijo aquello en medio de su embriaguez, para después hacerme lo más horrible que me pudo haber hecho.   
¿Y luego qué? ¿Se supone que le crea? Y si así fuese, el hecho de que se no se pueda encamar novia no es un alivio, sigue siendo la misma mierda de infidelidad, fue la misma burla hacia mí al querer hacerme creer que ya no estaba con ella.   
El que conmigo si pueda hacerlo no es muestra de amor tampoco; sólo es muestra de que le excito y ya, sin sentimientos de por medio. Eso queda claro para mí.

Lo que aún no me quedaba claro, y me odiaba por ello, es si en verdad yo ya no siento nada por él. Es cierto que ya no puedo amarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho, pero es posible que quede algún sentimiento, una pequeña pizca de cariño hacia él de mi parte. Pero deshecho la idea para no ceder ante el primer perdón que me diga. Es por mi estúpida manera de amar, tan incondicional y entregadamente. Me reprendo a mí mismo.  
Y luego Jude… mi amigo que es como un hermano, aunque estaba dispuesto a incestar con él, pero por razones obvias. Aunque aún no me decido si le quiero de una forma que no es nada fraternal, pero me siento muy bien con él y era una forma para disipar la duda, pero no funcionó.

Me cambié de ropa para dormir, apague las luces y me metí a la cama intentando poder dormir. A los pocos minutos sin siquiera haber podido cerrar los ojos, mi móvil sonó. Estiré la mano al buro junto a la cama para tomarlo, ya sabía de quien se podía tratar, pero lo que no sabía ni me imaginaba era lo que vendría escrito en el texto.

_“Mensaje nuevo de: Chris Evans._  
  
        Te amo.”

 

-Tú no me amas.- Dije después de leerlo. Sin embargo me quede por unos instantes mirando la pantalla que aún tenía el texto abierto.- Quisiera creerte.- Susurré una vez más al viento, para dejar el móvil donde antes. Ahora se me hará imposible poder dormir.

 

 

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

 

 

CHRIS

 

 

 

 

Los días habían transcurrido muy lentos para mí desde aquella pelea en el departamento de Robert. Me sentía terrible. No podía hablarle y no sabía cómo decirle las cosas; y por si fuera poco me entristecía el pensar que él y Jude estuviesen juntos como una pareja, o que al menos tuviesen algo que ver de esa forma.

Minka y yo ya no teníamos ninguna relación. No tuve que ser quien terminará, fue ella quien al día siguiente de haber ido a buscar a Robert, me dijo que teníamos que terminar la _tediosa relación que comenzamos a llevar_. Sabía que ella notaba que las cosas no andaban bien, pero llego el punto en que ya tampoco quiso seguir aguantando o esperando a que algo se solucionase.  
Me dijo que era obvio que había perdido todo interés en ella y que eso ocasionaba que ella también perdiera el interés en mí, y antes de que la relación se volviese amarga era mejor terminar definitivamente, y dejándome en claro que ella no pretendía el típico “quedemos como amigos”. En conclusión, tampoco quiere saber de mí.

Ahora me encontraba con Scarlett, apenas le volvía a ver desde aquel día. Le había contado lo ocurrido cuando fui a buscar a Robert, y en su rostro se dibujó una mueca de preocupación.

 

-No entiendo porque tuviste que golpearlo.- Dijo decepcionada.

-Él fue el primero en provocar.- Me defendí.

-Pero tú el primero en golpear, por lo que me dices.

-Pues sí… ¡Me molesta verlo tan cerca de Robert! ¡Puedo asegurar que entre ellos hay algo!

-Lo que hay entre ellos en una buena amistad.- Dijo con determinación mi amiga.

-Yo siento que es algo más que eso…

-Chris…- Me llamó Scarlett como hastiada.- No quiero que pienses que te voy a decir esto por molestarte, lo último que quiero es herirte, pero sí quiero que seas sensato en ésta situación.- Dijo seria y me preocupó eso.- Escucha… Si ellos tienen ahora una relación es algo en lo que no te tienes que entrometer.- Yo la mire decepcionado.- Jude es una persona a la que Robert siempre le ha tenido un aprecio enorme, y Jude siempre ha estado con él. Míralo, ha estado a su lado con todo lo mal que lo ha pasado Robert… gracias a ti.- Dijo sincera.- Esa posible relación son las consecuencias de tus actos.

-¿Y qué debo de hacer? ¿Dejarlo con él?- Dije devastado.

-Sí.- Dijo seria y me sentí una basura.- Si no eres capaz de demostrarle que lo amas y que contigo puede tener lo mismo o mejor que con Jude, lo mejor es que lo dejes tranquilo.- Suspire con frustración, aquellas palabras eran hirientes pero ciertas.- Lo siento, Chris, pero así son las cosas.

-Lo sé… y te agradezco por ser sincera.- Trate de sonreír.

-¿Y que hay con Minka?- Di un suspiro.

-Terminó conmigo.

-Es lo mejor.- Dijo a modo de consuelo.- Ella tampoco se lo merecía… ya sabes…

 

Después mucha charla y consejos de parte de Scarlett, me dijo que haría algo para reunirnos, ya que Robert no quería tender mis llamadas ni mensajes y yo no me había atrevido a ir de nuevo a su departamento. Sólo me advirtió que tenía que hacer algo bueno por arreglar la situación, sin hacer _estupideces_ , sino ella de verdad se decepcionaría de mí y ya no tendría su apoyo. Me pereció justo, después todo. Propuso hacer una pequeña fiesta, o mejor dicho reunión entre amigos.

 

-¿Y crees que acepte venir?- Pregunte curioso.

-Sí no quiere yo lo convenceré.- Dijo segura.- Lo conozco y sé cómo persuadirlo.- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y si viene con Jude?

-Te quiero tranquilo y sin provocaciones.- Sentenció.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Dije poniendo mis manos de escudo en broma ante su semblante amenazador y ella soltó una risita después.

-¿Quién diría que ustedes…?- No terminó la frase, pero puso una cara coqueta para hacer referencia.- Ya sabes…- Yo sólo reí un poco nervioso.

-Jugarretas del destino, Scarlett.- Respondí sonriéndole.

 

 

 

 

El día de la reunión planeada por Scarlett llegó. Ese día por la mañana antes de levantarme me llegó su entusiasta mensaje recordándome, decía: _“Hoy es el día.”_ Me levante con pesadez de la cama, pensando en qué hacer cuando estuviese con Robert, y sobre todo si éste iba con Jude.

Suspiré y me dirigí a la ducha. Me despertaba tentado a ya no verle y a perderlo, pero de inmediato desechaba semejante posibilidad. Así que ya más seguro pase el resto del día hasta que dio la hora de ir a casa de Scarlett, esperando que Robert en verdad asistiera.

 

Cuando llegue ya había algunos amigos de Scarlett, ella me recibió, y para mi sorpresa Tom se encontraba ahí. Con guste le salude y quedamos conversando junto con unos tragos que ya nos habían entregado.

 

-Qué estrés te cargas.- Comentó con gracia Tom, después de un tiempo. Supongo debido a que lucía ansioso y miraba a cada segundo hacía laa puerta esperando a que llegara Robert.- ¿Mucho trabajo?

-… Sí.- Mientras respondía llegó Jeremy, nos saludó y luego vino Scarlett.

-¿Van a venir Chris, Mark y Robert?- Preguntó curioso Tom.

-Lo he invitado, así que espero que vengan.- Dijo sonriendo Scarlett.- Aunque Mark me dijo que no podía.-

 

Echó un vistazo a la puerta y tras ver llegar a otros más de sus amigos se alejó para ir con ellos a recibirlos. Jeremy le siguió y se quedó con ella y otro grupo de personas. Tom y yo seguimos conversando de trivialidades. Chris Hemsworth llegó al cabo de unos minutos y saludó a todos normalmente y a Tom lo abrazó, típico…

La llegada de Hemsworth pareció animarle un poco más y entre los dos se me hizo menos tediosa la espera, entre bromas y más conversación habían transcurrido poco más de dos horas. Había tratado de no beber demasiado para mantenerme sobrio y no hacer idioteces si es que llegaba Robert.

 

-¡Hey!- Exclamó de pronto Tom, mirando hacia otro lado y sonriéndole a alguien mientras le hacía un ademán con su mano. Cuando gire para ver a quien le hablaba me encontré con Robert… junto con Jude. Ellos se acercaron.

-¡Que sorpresa, Tom!- Dijo efusivo Robert.

 Lo saludó, a Hemsworth igual y a mí sólo me hizo un ademan en forma de saludo sin mirarme. Presentó a Jude y como era de esperarse les agrado de inmediato y se pusieron a conversar animadamente. Un poco molesto me fui hacía otro lado para no estar cerca de ellos. Scarlett miro todo de lejos y se acercó a mí para recordarme que me comportara normal. Con fastidio volví a donde ellos.

No puedo negar que fue demasiado incómodo estar cerca de Jude y no ayudaba en mucho el que me sintiera excluido, pues de verdad que parecían que ellos cuatro estaban en una cita doble o algo así. Son extraños…  
Después de unos tediosos minutos me volví a separar de ellos y fue hacía el jardín aclarando mis pensamientos. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar afuera, por la ventaba miraba hacia dentro en el sitio donde ellos permanecían; seguían conversando animadamente y riendo a carcajadas. Tom y Chris se sonreían, se susurraban cosas y luego se sonreían entre ellos, Jude y Robert hacían los mismo. Si tan sólo no hubiese hecho cosas tan estúpidas, ahora mismo podría estar como ellos, pude haberme convertido en amigo de Robert y tener una parte de ese afecto y confianza. Envidié a ellos cuatro.

Pronto vi que Jude se movió de ese sitio para dirigirse por otra botella, no lo pensé mucho y fui tras de él. Había algo que tenía que hacer con él.  
Cuando llegue a su lado, él estaba viendo que botella tomar y no notó que era yo quien estaba junto él.

 

-Jude, disculpa…- Le llamé y se giró rápidamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué?- Dijo cortante. No me esperaba otra cosa.

-Escucha, sólo quiero pedirte disculpas por la pelea.- Le dije calmadamente y siendo sincero.- Fue estúpido de mi parte…

-Yo quería golpearte.- Confesó.- Ahora escucha tú: No me interesa la pela, los golpes no me importan. Lo que me importa es que dejes tranquilo a Robert, me preocupa lo mal que se pone por tu maldita culpa con tus acciones estúpidas e hirientes.- Decía entre dientes y viéndose calmado para no llamar la atención.- A quien debes pedirle disculpas es a él, pero no creo que eso sirva de nada. El daño ya está hecho, Evans, así que lo único que te perdonaría sería que le dejaras tranquilo.

 

En cuanto terminó de decir aquello se encaminó de vuelta con ellos. Mire a esa dirección y vi a Robert mirándome fijamente sin expresión alguna, seguro había notado que Jude y yo estábamos _hablando_. En cuanto vio a su amigo de regreso volvió a su semblante de antes y volvieron a centrar su atención entre ellos

 

Ya casi era media noche y muy pocas personas quedaban en la casa, en unas ocasiones Scarlett me había preguntado con discreción si había logrado algo, pero tuve que decirle que absolutamente nada y que ya consideraba irme. Ella me ofreció quedarme para después hablar con más calma.   
Ya no quería estar en ese ambiente, por lo que subía las escaleras y me adentre en la habitación que me había indicado ella para poder quedarme. Estuve acostado con los ojos cerrados en la cama, pero sin dormir. Tal vez había pasado una hora, o menos cuando escuche unos pasos a través de la puerta. Me puse de pie pensando que era Scarlett y que ya todos se habían ido, pero la música seguía resonando en la planta baja, así que me acerque más a la puerta cerrada y escuche la voz de Robert.   
Me quede quieto sin hacer ruido para descifrar con quien hablaba, pero pronto concluí a que hablaba por el móvil. Seguramente había subido para atender la llamada sin tanto bullicio. Cuando escuché que se despedía de la persona al otro lado de la línea tuve que arriesgarme a tomar aquel momento y poder encararlo y hablar con él, o al menos tratarlo.   
Abrí la puerta y lo vi de inmediato, él volteo dio una exclamación de sorpresa, para en seguida caminar apresuradamente hacía las escaleras.

 

-No, Robert, por favor espera… Por favor.- Pedí suplicante, acercándome sólo un poco.- Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Rápido. Sólo escúchame, ¿sí?- Lo vi parar y girarse con duda.

-Te escucharé, pero que sea rápido.- Dijo sin mirarme y conservando la distancia.

-Quiero disculparme contigo por todo el daño que te hice. Nunca lo hice conscientemente, sólo me deje llevar un instinto estúpido y me he sentido terrible por eso… no por mí, sino por ti. No me perdono el daño que le hice a la persona que amo, y sé que tú tampoco me puedes perdonar, pero no quiero que me odies o sigas creyendo que me burle de ti. Mis sentimientos siempre han sido honestos, yo te amo. Pero siempre me había sentido por debajo de ti y sólo una vez quise sentirme superior.- le explica del mismo modo que le dije a Scarlett.- Pero lo hice de la manera incorrecta, lo hice siendo innecesaria aquella estúpida prueba de quien era mejor. El haberte obligado, estoy consciente de que es lo más horrible que puede haber hecho, creí que así era la única forma en podría tenerte. El sólo hecho de recordarlo e imaginarme lo que fue para ti me hace sentir despreciable y me odio a mí mismo por ello. Desearía nunca haberlo hecho.- Mientras había estado hablando las lágrimas aparecieron, y hasta ahora lo notaba por mi rostro totalmente empapado.- Incluso me siento fatal al haberme pelado con Jude porque yo sé que le quieres y que él es mil veces mejor que yo. Los celos y el terror al saber eso me hicieron actuar así con él.- Di un hondo suspiro y no me atrevía a mirarle.- Tenía que decírtelo, aunque no me perdones y a pesar de que dijiste que no querías saber ya nada de mí. Te juro que te dejaría tranquilo si pudiera resignarme a perderte por completo, pero no puedo.- Dije ya mirándole y vi en sus ojos angustia.- Aún te amo con la misma intensidad y no puedo hacerme a la idea de perderte.- A pasos pequeños fui acortando la distancia entre nosotros.- Desearía que me dieras una oportunidad más.

-Eso es imposible…- Dijo en un tono apenas audible.

-Sí tan sólo aún sientes algo mínimo por mí… - Dije con voz suave como él, y de nuevo acortando la distancia por completo, casi acorralándole entre la pared y yo.- … tal vez si pueda lograr estar contigo de nuevo.- Por favor…

 

Susurré la última frase antes de pegar nuestros labios y comenzar a besarle de una forma suave y lenta, poniendo mis manos sobre la pared a cada lado du su cabeza. Él dio un respingo y no se movió, pero yo permanecía acariciando sus labios con los míos. Mantuve los ojos entrecerrados y así observe como después de unos segundo cerró sus ojos con fuerza y por un breve instante pude sentir que trató de corresponder, pero le sentí temblara y luego me empujo violentamente.

 

-No, yo ya no puedo.- Dijo con la voz temblorosa al igual que su cuerpo. Vi desesperación en su mirada mezclada con asco.

-Robert… en verdad yo te amo…- Dije con angustia por su reacción y me fui acercando de nuevo. Él se alarmó y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza dando pasos hacia atrás.

-No, no, no, no.- Simplemente decía.

-Por favor…- Suplique más y me detuve.

-No puedo, ya te lo dije.- Respondió.- Aunque te perdonara y te diera otra oportunidad como estúpidamente lo he hecho, ya no puedo… ¿No te das cuenta? Mi cuerpo no te puede tener cerca, no soporta que le toques… te repudia, ahora.- Aclaró.

 

Sentí una opresión en el pecho tan horrible que hice una mueca de dolor, Robert se había marchado ya de allí y me quede en el pasillo por un momento, para luego meterme a la habitación hecho pedazos. _Te lo mereces,_ me decía a mí mismo sin consuelo.  
Me quede mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín donde había estado, pero ahora sólo estaba Jude, esperando por Robert seguramente. Recargue mi cabeza y permanecí mirando, en unos segundos salió Robert y caminó a prisa hacia Jude, le abrazó por el cuello y de pronto le besó ansiosamente.   
Hice mis manos puños, apreté los dientes con fuerza y las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro de nuevo ante esa imagen del beso, que cuando terminó permanecieron abrazados. Robert tan aferrado a él, como negándose a soltarlo para siempre y Jude… no se podía ocultar el afecto que le tenía tan sincero. Se merecían uno al otro; lo aceptaba con resignación. Yo ya no tenía esperanza.

 


	9. Chapter 9

CHRIS

 

 

 

Habían pasado largos minutos y yo seguía mirando por la misma ventana. Ya no había nadie en el jardín y seguramente tampoco en la casa, la música había dejado de sonar y algunas luces se habían apagado. Pronto se escucharon los pasos de alguien caminar por el pasillo hasta estar dentro de la misma habitación.

 

-Lo lamento, Chris.- Dijo con pesar Scarlett.- Yo también los vi... Pero eso no significa que tú y el ya no puedan estar juntos...

-Me dijo que ya no podía...- Le aclaré aun sin girarme.- Y lo dijo muy en serio.- Ella suspiro.

-Te dejare a solas.- Dijo después de un periodo de silencio. Yo sólo asentí y ella salió de la habitación.

 

Fui hasta la cama y permanecí sentado en ella. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo copiosamente sin poder detenerlas, sentía como si la fuerza me hubiese abandonado y dolía mi cabeza.

Quisiera convencerme de que yo seguía siendo la víctima, pero estaba más que claro que yo fui quien en realidad hizo todo el daño. Y ahora no sabía cómo curar esas heridas que causé, por más que lo quisiera no sabía cómo... ¿Volver desde cero? Imposible. ¿Olvidarme de él? Jamás podría hacerlo, además de que no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Falle por completo en hacer feliz a quien me ama. ¿Por qué fui incapaz de hacerlo?

 

 

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

 

 

ROBERT

 

 

 

-Debes dejar de hacer eso.- Me reprendía Jude.

-¿Por qué? Si es lo que quiero y tú no te quejas.- Dije a la defensiva

-Siempre me quejo.

-Pero no lo evitas.

-Lo hago por ti, pero ya no lo haré.  Te lo he dicho, no me gusta el por qué lo haces. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero al permitirlo creo que te estoy perjudicando.- Dijo completamente serio.- Lo siento, amigo.

 

Había pasado una semana más desde la fiesta en casa de Scarlett, donde volví a besar a Jude y desde entonces no había parado de hacerlo cada que se me antojara. Él se dejaba hacer, sólo por no decirme nada, pero luego me atacaba con advertencias de que ya no lo hiciera por cuestiones sobre nuestra “amistad casi hermandad”, todo por no ser específico y decirme que en realidad no me veía para nada de una forma diferente a esa… y puede que yo igual sólo lo siga viendo como un amigo, pero necesito algo para sacarme por completo el recuerdo amargo de Chris.

Las grabaciones, el ver a mi hijo y demás responsabilidades que absorbían casi todo mi día no apartaban el pensamiento que giraba en torno a Chris, eso me hartaba, me desesperaba completamente y por ello acudía a Jude de aquella forma, pero no me resultaba como yo esperaba.

Jude ya me había dicho que se iría a Inglaterra a estar con su familia por un tiempo en lo que comenzamos con la filmación de Sherlock Holmes 3. Me sentí abandonado, pero recordé que no soy un niño para sentirme solo o necesitar a alguien pegado a mí que me cuide y me diga que hacer. Soy un maldito adulto y debo de dejar de actuar como un miserable.  
Así que después de que Jude se hubo despedido, no sin antes decirme un montón de cosas para estar bien, tomé mi móvil y con un hondo suspiro puse a que llamara el número de Chris.

Era ridículo estar en esa situación, me repetí que soy un adulto y no debo de actuar así, también que somos compañeros de trabajo y es mejor estar en paz, así que era por mi bien personal y laboral… sólo eso.

 

- _¿Hola?_...- Se escuchó la duda en la voz de Chris y me arrepentí de haber marcado, pero tenía que…

-Hola… ¿Cómo estás?- Pregunté con naturalidad, queriendo mantener una conversación normal y cotidiana, pero aun así me golpee la frente como reprimenda a una tontería.

- _… ¿Bien?... Ya sabes…-_ Dijo aún con duda, pues claro, mi llamada era extraña, y más hablándole como si nada.- _Y tú, ¿estás bien?_

-Sí, muy bien.- Respondí apresurado, pero luego ya no supe como continuar y la línea quedo en silencio.

- _… Perdóname…-_ Después de mucho silencio comenzó a hablar, y sé a dónde pretendía llegar al comenzar con la disculpa, así que antes de que continuara le interrumpí.

-No, Chris, no…- Le callé, di otro respiro antes de hablar.- No te hable para que te disculpes, bueno… ah, ¿cómo te digo?... Verás, sí creo que necesitamos hablar decentemente, no es bueno que cuando tengamos que reunirnos para trabajar estemos con problemas entre nosotros, eso no me gustaría, ¿y a ti?

- _Claro que no_.- Dijo con un suspiro.- _¿Quieres que nos veamos para hablar?_

-Sí, si es que puedes.

- _Puedo. ¿Voy para tu casa?_

-No.- Respondí de prisa.

 _-¿Vienes tú a la mía?-_ Sugirió.

-No.- Repetí la respuesta.

- _¿Entonces en dónde te veo?_

-No sé.- Respondí con sinceridad aunque sonara estúpido. Pues no me sentía seguro estando a solas con él, no tenía la suficiente confianza, pero se necesita de un lugar privado para decir lo que tenemos que hablar.

- _En ningún otro sitio tendremos la misma privacidad que en nuestras casas._ \- Dijo, después de pensarlo.

-Lo sé…- Pensé un momento.- Iré a tu casa, en seguida salgo, espérame.- Y le colgué.

 

Me armé un poco más de valor y salí para ir directo a su casa. Al bajar del auto sentí que las piernas me temblaban por el nerviosismo y quise regresar a mi departamento y continuar como si nada, pero era infantil hacerlo. Con calma caminé hasta la entrada y llame en puerta, enseguida Chris me recibió.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, llegamos al living y mirábamos hacía el suelo, hasta que di un suspiro dispuesto a hablar. Le miré fijamente y con seriedad.

 

-No quiero que malinterpretes ésta visita y la charla. No quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero que actuemos como si nada hubiese pasado, no quiero que … volvamos a ser… una especie de pareja.- Aclaré con seriedad y él no me volteo a ver.- Lo que quiero es hablar las cosas con madurez, para que no afecte en el trabajo en un futuro, para estar bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó, ya dirigiéndome la mirada.- Debo de pedirte disculpas de nuevo, aunque no las aceptes. Pero también es necesario que sepas que me arrepiento del daño que ocasioné. No me arrepiento de haber estado contigo, pues yo te amo y me fue increíble esos momentos contigo. Me arrepiento de las estupideces que hice sin ninguna razón, si no hubiese hecho todo eso tú y yo aún estaríamos juntos… y eso es lo único que anhelo.- Dijo con su mirada fija en mí, reflejaba sinceridad y podía notar que hasta le hería, eso me hizo entristecerme sin evitarlo y suspiré con pesadez.

-No sé porque actuaste así… Yo te herí, tal vez… pero, ¿estás consciente de que lo que tú me hiciste no tiene comparación? Es decir; si querías _venganza_ sobrepasaste el rango.- Dije con firmeza.- Y te voy a pedir que no digas que me amas, ¿sí? Si me demostraste que no es así, y el que lo sigas diciendo es como si todavía quisieras estarte burlando de mí. Así que por favor no lo digas.- Pedí con un deje molesto.

-Considero que es necesario hablar con claridad y honestidad, ¿no?- Atinó poniéndose firme él también.- Y esa es la verdad, yo te amé y lo sigo haciendo… ¿qué hay de ti?- Preguntó esperanzado y cerré los ojos negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Por favor no lleves la charla por ese rumbo.- Pedí y suspiré.- Mira, yo he estado bien, ¿de acuerdo?, entonces si comenzamos de nuevo a discutir con eso las cosas irán mal y ese no es el punto del que haya venido.

-¿Qué propones, entonces?

-Bien, pues la verdad es que no creo poder perdonarte, pero puedo sobrellevarlo, ¿me entiendes? Sólo si tú no insistes en seguir haciendo el mismo daño.

-Claro que no lo haré más.- Se apresuró a aclarar.

-Así seguiremos aparentemente con la misma relación de trabajo, ¿bien?

-No, realmente no.- Dijo firme y yo le miré curioso.- Quiero recuperarte… y lo haré.

-Chris… niño, no seas bobo y necio.- Le dije con autoridad.- Con esa actitud será todo lo contrario. Y te repito; ésta charla es para aclarar ciertas cosas, no para una _reconciliación._ \- Él desvió la mirada por un momento, pareció pensar y luego de un largo suspiro asintió.

-Está bien.

-Es todo. Me voy.- Dije al ponerme de pie.

 

La verdad era que no quería seguir con esa charla, pues seguro a cada oportunidad Chris atacaría con idioteces y no estoy preparado para tanta insistencia. Es lo malo del _amor,_ me perjudica mucho, altera mi personalidad y me vuelve moldeable. Y eso, ya no me lo puedo permitir más.

Chris me llamó a unos pasos de estar en la puerta. Me giré con normalidad pero fue un error. El muy hijo de puta me había sorprendido con un beso insistente. Tenía ambas manos en mi rostro tomándome con firmeza para que nuestros labios estuviesen juntos. Me alteré y sin cuidado le propiné un puñetazo en su mejilla para que me dejara. La cara se le volteo del golpe y me quede quieto mirándolo, molesto pero también angustiado por haberle golpeado así.  
La angustia incremento cuando él se giró de nuevo y pude ver que de la comisura de su labio salía sangre. La intentó cubrir y limpiar rápidamente pero ya lo había notado y me acerque a él.

 

-¡No hagas eso!- Primero le reprendí gritando por su acción.- ¡Maldita sea, entiende!- Le decía con la voz molesta.- Ya vez lo que puede pasar, idiota. ¿Estás bien?- Le cuestionaba con la voz un poco más calmada. Lo más normal sería irme al gritarle, o hasta aprovechar para propinarle otro buen golpe, pero ya lo dije, soy tan _noble_ cuando estoy enamorado… ¡Mierda!

-Sí, estoy bien.- Decía al momento que limpiaba la sangre.- Discúlpame… no puedo evitarlo, es que…

-Cállate.- Pedí harto.- Y cúrate eso que no deja de sangrar.- Le dije señalando la herida.- Todo por ser un jodido necio…- Continuaba reprendiéndolo, pues noté que de verdad le había abierto el labio de una manera considerable. ¡Carajo!

-Espera, espera.- Me pidió cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta para irme. Ésta vez me gire con cuidado para que no intentara nada.- ¿Puedo llamarte después?- Preguntó y yo rodé los ojos.

-Que no. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que dejarlo claro?- Dije fastidiado.- No intentes nada.

-Es para… un trato normal.- Dijo con nerviosismo, aun tapándose el labio.- No quieres que estemos  molestos entre nosotros, ¿no?  Y no te quiero ignorar completamente tampoco.- Dijo más seguro.- ¿Te puedo llamar de vez en cuando para saber de ti _como compañeros normales_?- Recalcó las últimas palabras y me miraba fijamente.

 

Suspiré y desvié la mirada mientras pensaba que responderle a eso, pero sólo pensaba que era un idiota, mejor dicho, que yo era el idiota por estarlo considerando sólo al verle como insistía y su mirada esperanzada con sus palabras queriendo sonar firme. Di otro suspiro, ya me estaba hartando de tanto suspirar, le miré con detalle y seguí pensando… Pero la conclusión era la misma: soy un idiota. ¡Maldita sea el amor!

 

-Puedes llamarme, _ok?_ \- Le dije al fin y él sonrió al instante, como hace mucho veía que no sonreía. Una sonrisa de niño con juguete nuevo, una sonrisa que llegaba hasta reflejarse también en sus ojos. Me volteé rápidamente para salir de ahí antes de hacer algo más estúpido.- Adiós.- Y cerré la puerta tras de mí, para en seguida casi correr hacia el auto.

 

 _Te siguen gustando las cosas horribles, Robert. Sigues queriendo caerte._ Me dije mentalmente al pensar en Chris y en sus acciones y en las mías propias.

 

 

 

 

 

Los días pasaron y Chris comenzó a mandarme mensajes de texto sólo preguntándome cómo estaba, o deseándome un buen día y _cosas inútiles_ por el estilo. Cuando los días pasaron a hacerse semanas ya me hablaba por teléfono casi diario, al principio un poco distante por mi manera de responderle, pero con el paso de los días se volvió más casual y relajado porque yo ya le respondía de una forma diferente… algo más _entusiasta_.

No podía negarlo y aunque me costaba aceptarlo yo seguía queriéndolo demasiado. Para mí el amor no es una broma, no es un juego, no es algo que se tome a la ligera, por ello no puedo desecharlo así porque sí. A pesar de las circunstancias no desaparece de un momento a otro, y es algo que me molesta, o mejor dicho; que me asusta.

Me asusta el caer de nuevo ante Chris, en creer por completo que aún le intereso, en creer esos “Te amo” que me dice a pesar de que le sigo insistiendo que no los diga. Me asusta que me vea completamente a su merced como antes. Por ello, cada vez que me insiste en que nos reunamos, he declinado su invitación.

A pesar de que le rehuyó a sus insinuaciones y evito verle, el muy tonto, al mes de no vernos, comenzó a enviarme obsequios; colonias, gafas, galletas y otras golosinas, botellas de vino muy costoso, libros, y hasta flores. Las primeras veces debo confesar que tiraba todo directo a la basura, pero luego comencé a conservar cada uno de los obsequios, cuidaba las flores que también envía y las observaba con detalle pensando cómo es que se le ocurría enviármelas.

 

Pronto llegó el día en que inevitablemente cedí ante su insistencia de vernos. Lo cite por la tarde en mi departamento y mientras me preparaba para recibirle noté que el último ramo enorme de flores que había enviado, seguían tan vivas en el jarrón de la mesilla de centro del living. Con remordimiento las tiré sólo para que Chris no viera que conservaba así sus detalles y no me hiciera sentir más bobo. Después seguí arreglándome… aunque… _¿Por qué me arreglaba tanto?_  
  


El timbre resonó por el departamento y con nerviosismo fui a abrir. Chris entro y nos saludamos con un “Hola” solamente y luego pasamos al living, después de una corta charla superficial, él no puedo evitar disculparse de todo de nuevo y ésta vez le escuche con más calma, sin embargo aún no podía decirle con sinceridad que le perdonaba, pero él ya parecía entenderlo.

Saque una de las botellas de vino que me había enviado antes y con eso acompañamos la charla. Chris hablaba mucho, insinuaba mucho, se disculpaba mucho, se confesaba mucho… y yo sólo le miraba con nostalgia, haciendo muecas que se formaban en mi rostro al querer ocultar las sonrisas que se llegaban a aparecer por sus palabras y su comportamiento ansioso.

 

-¿Y… Jude?- Preguntó incómodo después de una hora de estar hablando, pero creo que su curiosidad pudo más.

-En Inglaterra.- Respondí sencillamente.

-¿Tú y él… están juntos de alguna manera?- Cuestionó mirándome con detalle mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Yo ladee la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.- En una relación, quiero decir.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, ¿no?- Respondí tajante. Él suspiro y me miró fijamente con algo de seriedad.

-Lo sé.- Aceptó.- Pero yo deseo tanto tenerte de nuevo, anhelo estar contigo. No puedo ni imaginarme el que estés con alguien más y que de verdad ya no sientas nada por mí. Eso es algo horrible para mí.- Dijo preocupado, veía la esperanza de nuevo plasmada en sus ojos. Yo seguí mirándole, escrutándolo con mis ojos, y sabía que yo tampoco podía aguantar más… sin embargo debía de hacerlo.

-Y si te digo de una vez que ya no siento nada por ti, que a quien amo es a Jude, ¿Aún seguirías anhelándome?- Le dije directamente, y su mirada entristeció más.- ¿Aún me desearías igual?

 

Permanecí firme y seguro, mientras Chris agachaba la mirada para después hundir su rostro entre sus manos. Después sólo escuché un fuerte suspiro seguido de algunos sollozos…

 


	10. Chapter 10

**("Ciertamente el amor no reconoce virtudes ni méritos, el amor simplemente ama, todo lo perdona y todo lo soporta, porque ésa es su naturaleza; lo que nos guía en el amor no es el juicio, lo que nos incita a entregarnos y lo que nos hace retroceder horrorizados no son las cualidades o defectos que descubrimos en la persona amada; en realidad lo que nos impulsa es una suerte de dulce melancolía, una fuerza misteriosa a la que no nos he dado oponernos; y entonces dejamos de pensar, de sentir, de querer..., simplemente nos dejamos llevar por esa fuerza y ni siquiera preguntamos a dónde nos conduce.** "

 

- _Leopold von Sacher-Masoch.-_ **)**

 

 

*******

 

 

 

CHRIS

 

 

 

 

 

Por unos instantes creía que todo podría solucionarse, o al menos volverlo a intentar pero realmente creo que no me lo merezco.  
Mi esperanza yacía en que de los labios de Robert no había escuchado decir que ya no sintiera nada por mí, esa era la tenue luz de mi esperanza por recuperarle. El que me haya permitido hablarle y ahora verle aumentaba un poco mi seguridad y felicidad; había confiado en que podía por lo menos obtener una nueva oportunidad,  y si no la obtenía no sabría qué hacer.  
Entonces se mostraba ante mí la peor posibilidad. No sólo el que Robert ya no sintiera nada por mí, sino que alguien más ya tenía ese amor, que él le perteneciera a otra persona... que él ya no fuese mío...

 

-Y si te digo de una vez que ya no siento nada por ti, que a quien amo es a Jude, ¿Aún seguirías anhelándome?- Me dijo con seguridad y en sus ojos tenía una mirada extraña, como de precaución.- ¿Aún me desearías igual?

 

Un frío recorrió mi cuerpo, no pude seguir observándole cuando me confesaba que amaba a otro, confesión que hizo que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.   
Pronto escucho que se escapa de él un suspiro satisfecho y casi tengo la sensación de que está sonriendo, por ello elevo de nuevo el rostro para mirarle y ahí está, sonriendo, efectivamente. Una sonrisa que demuestra su seguridad, él está firme y en sus ojos sigue esa mirada extraña, pero que sin esperarlo hay algo de esa sonrisa y esa mirada que me hace tranquilizarme.

 

-Odias una situación así, ¿cierto?- Comienza a decir Robert con aquella sonrisa.- ¿Sientes terror, es horrible, o sientes que es tu merecido? ¿Te duele, Chris?- Me cuestiona con su mirada fija en mí, pero sus voz se tiñe de algo de amabilidad al igual que la expresión en su rostro y eso hace que vuelva a mí la esperanza.

-Por supuesto que me duele.- Le digo con toda la sinceridad.- A pesar de que sé que me lo merezco no deja ser una situación horrible que odio.

 

La sonrisa de Robert se ensancha y siento que se está burlando de mí, pero eso no me hace enojarme, es más, ahora mismo podría echarme a sus pies para rogarle que me humille hasta que sienta que se a cobrado todas la heridas que le causé.  
El silencio que se instaló, el escalofrío que sigue recorriendo mi cuerpo y la sonrisa de Robert es inquietante. Mi corazón lo siento como si se estuviste a cada latido debilitándose y no estaría  seguro de si continuó llorando de no ser por la humedad que siento en mis mejillas.  
Robert simplemente vuelve a tomar la copa entre sus manos y bebe del vino, se acomoda mejor en el sillón y sigue en silencio. Yo me sigo quebrando.

 

-¿Entonces lo amas?- Pregunto con la voz débil, al igual que mi cuerpo.- ¿Tú... él...?- No sabía cómo preguntar algo de lo que más temía, la voz se comenzó a quebrar de nuevo y él seguía como si nada.- ¿Tú te has entregado ya a él?

 

Al fin pude preguntarle mi mayor temor, pero él no me respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada como recordando algo, pero eso me basta como respuesta y las lágrimas salen con más insistencia, y escondo mi rostro de nuevo entre mis manos.  
Escucho como se acerca hasta quedar frente a mí pero no soy capaz de mirarle, tampoco quiero escuchar más de su amor a alguien más, pero él nunca dijo nada.  
Esperó hasta que mis lágrimas fueron cediendo poco a poco y me digne a levantar el rostro, y ahí estaba aún frente a mí, sentado en la mesita de centro. Ya no traía sonrisa y en sus ojos ya no está esa mirada extraña, sólo veo tristeza. Quiero acercarme a abrazarle y a rogarle una vez más su perdón. Quiero gritarle que lo amo y besarle hasta que se olvide de Jude. Pero sólo se escuchan mis sollozos. Robert posa una mano en mi hombro y trata de sonreír, luego desliza la misma mano por mi brazo hasta quedarse tomando mi mano.

 

-¿De verdad de causa tanto terror el que yo ame y que me haya entregado a alguien más?- Preguntó cómo preocupado y asombrado a la vez.

-Sí. Me causa terror el saberlo.- Confesé dando un apretón a su mano.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo, y tú te ya te has entregado a mí y no soporto el saber que ya has hecho lo mismo con otro.- Confieso y sus ojos parecen desanimarse. _¿Me mira con lástima?_ \- Sé que lo merezco, que hasta es justo, pero el que me digas eso sin apiadarte de mí me desarma.- Limpió mis lágrimas tras terminar de hablar, él suspira.

-En realidad yo no disfruto verte sufrir.- Dice de pronto.- Puedes estar tranquilo porque no me he entregado a nadie más de la misma forma que contigo lo hice.- Confiesa él y siento un alivio en mi pecho.- Tampoco estoy con Jude en una _relación_ , pero sí lo amo... de una forma fraternal. Él siempre ha sido como un hermano, así es nuestra relación.- Aclara con una especie de remordimiento por no haberlo dicho antes, pero sigue sin molestarme, estoy feliz de saberlo.

-Pero...- Comienzo a decir con duda.- ¿Tú aún me amas?- Él desvía la mirada una vez más y no soporto eso, su mano pierde fuerza queriéndola alejar y yo le tomó más firmemente.- Con que sientas algo mínimo por mí.- Ruego esperanzado. Robert suelta un suspiro y frota su frente con insistencia manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Después de eternos segundo me mira de nuevo, la fuerza de su mano contra mía regresa y apoya la otra en mi rodilla inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

-Soy un idiota.- Dice como respuesta y no comprendo. Él parece notar que no entiendo y se muerde los labios antes de aclarar.- Te sigo queriendo... te amo.- Aclara y mi corazón da un vuelco.

 

Le atraigo hasta que quede pegado a mi cuerpo, queda sentado en mis piernas y me acerco a su rostro para besarle, pero el rehúye el tacto girando su rostro y siento un estrujamiento en mi corazón. Entonces sólo me atrevo a abrazarle antes de que también se aleje de mi cuerpo.  
Corresponde el abrazo con debilidad a comparación de mi efusividad del momento. Así me quedo por largo tiempo hasta que intento de nuevo otro contacto más íntimo. Depositó un par de besos en su nuca que está a mi alcance pero él de inmediato se pone de pie y se aleja. Ahora veo que era cierto lo que me dijo en casa de Scarlett: ahora su cuerpo no soporta que le toque. Vuelvo a sentir aquel estrujamiento en el pecho, sin embargo trato de sonreír pero él ya me está dando la espalda.

 

-Creo que es mejor que ya te vayas.- Me dice, pero la voz se le escucha estrangulada.- Disculpa si de nuevo malinterpretaste mis palabras. Esto no es una reconciliación ni nada por el estilo. Sólo ya todo quedó más que claro...- La voz se le quiebra y por el temblor que se vio en su cuerpo me doy cuenta de que ahora él llora. Camino hasta estar de frente a él y contemplo su rostro lloroso.

-Me queda claro que te amo y que tú me amas.- Le digo suavemente, manteniendo la distancia.- Pero no quieres que te toque, y lo entiendo. No me has perdonado.

-Ya te he perdonado, me quedó claro que te arrepientes y que tus sentimientos son sinceros... pero... no puedo...- Dijo afligido.- No puedo corresponderte físicamente.

-Te voy a esperar. Robert, no es lo único que busco, ni es lo único que me mantenía junto a ti.- Le digo con sinceridad.-  Lo que hice fue por estúpido, por idiota...

-Me queda claro.- Dijo más tranquilo.- Pero no estoy seguro de que vuelva a sentir el deseo.- Dijo con honestidad.- Fue horrible para mí, dolió en todos los sentidos. Es algo que deja marca... Lo siento, yo ya no puedo.- Dijo al fin, ya sin lágrimas y con calma. Caminó hasta puerta y la abrió esperando a que me fuera. Me invadieron las ganas de llorar de nuevo al contemplar la inmensidad del daño, con pesar me dirigí a la puerta.

-¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado así?- Pregunté antes de salir.- ¿Puedo por lo menos estar cerca de ti? Seguir viéndote y seguir hablando contigo... Con eso tengo.- Le dije con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

-¿No será peor?- Dijo él confundido.- ¿No prefieres alejarte?

-No, porque yo te amo a ti.

-¿Con una _amistad_ te conformas?- Dijo incrédulo.- Con _esas patrañas_.- Se mofó.

-Con lo que tú puedas ofrecerme me conformo.- Aclaré mientras salía del departamento.

-Te ofrezco una oportunidad.- Alcancé a escuchar eso que dijo, y rápidamente me voltee para asegurarme, él me sonrió y en seguida cerró la puerta, dejándome más que satisfecho.

 

 

 

 

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

 

 

 

 

ROBERT

 

 

 

 

 

 

El extraño sentimiento de reproche no me abandonaba desde el momento en que le di una nueva oportunidad a Chris. Reproche por haber aceptado y al mismo tiempo por no poder simplemente estar con él de una vez por todas. Pues seguía entre mis pros y contras sobre esa relación.  
Me mantenía sereno siempre que estaba con él, mientras mi interior era un caos. Las citas, palabras y detalles me hacían confundirme más. Aunque en realidad no era confusión, sino ese _reproche_.

 

La primera cita desde aquella vez de la oportunidad, me sentía nervioso y muy inseguro. Comimos en un costoso restaurante que por fortuna nos ofrecieron discreción absoluta y pudimos estar sin preocuparnos de paparazzis. Ninguno de los dos hablo mucho aquella tarde, yo no le miraba mucho porque cuando lo hacía me daba cuenta de la mirada fija y un tanto triste que posaba en mí. Aquella vez todo fue incómodo.

En la segunda cita fuimos a una exposición, por lo que tampoco pudimos hablar mucho y de cierta forma e sentí bien por ello. En cambio, en el trayecto de camino a casa, Chris intentó mantener una conversación, pero yo seguía muy incómodo por lo que aquella charla no duró mucho.  
Yo creía que de seguir así pronto se hartaría y dejaría toda la situación como antes, y me encontré no queriendo eso. Por ello, ideé algo para la siguiente vez que nos viésemos.

Para la tercera cita pedí que viniera a mi departamento. En los días anteriores me había estado auto-animándome a relajarme un poco con la situación, y quizás un ambiente íntimo podía ayudarme.  
Cuando llegó le dije que no tenía ánimos de salir pero que podíamos quedarnos a ver una película, él un poco asombrado aceptó. Aquel día todo parecía ir bien, pero a cada minuto, Chris se iba pegando más y más a mí, hasta que sentí su aliento chocar en mi rostro y sus brazos acorralándome. Fue ahí donde todo tuvo que terminar, y con la angustia aún plasmada en mi voz pedí que se marchara.

La cuarta cita tardó en llegar y llegue a pensar que se había rendido. _Muy pronto,_ pensé, y eso me hizo molestarme y decaer a la vez. Pero él después llamó y quedamos, me dijo que había sido por mi reacción de la última vez, y que había temido en que yo ya no quisiera verle; yo sólo le pedí más tiempo para volver a eso, él aceptó. Cuando llegó por mí, traía un ramo de flores y volvió a mí el cuestionamiento de cómo se le ocurría darme flores a mí, que soy un hombre. No le dije nada y nos marchamos.  
Aquella vez fuimos a un lago, a pasar la tarde en un ambiente tranquilo y lindo. Me sentí bien y se lo demostré con mi estado un poco más entusiasmado.

La quinta cita fue muy improvisada, y fui yo quien le llamó. Estaba de ánimo de ir de compras y le pedí que me acompañara. Compre unas cuantas cosas para mí, otras más para Indio y compre mucho para Exton. Conversamos sobre tonterías aquella tarde, pero fue un día agradable.

La sexta cita la pasamos en una obra de teatro, de nuevo no hubo mucha charla, pero no parecía ser ya necesario, después de todo ya todo estaba dicho. Lo único que Chris no dejaba decir era que me amaba y como respuesta mía recibía una sonrisa, algunas veces y otras nada, pero aun así insistía en decirlo.

La séptima cita fue una simple ida por un par de helados que luego terminamos de comer en su casa. La charla y ambiente tranquilo me hizo sentir cómodo a pesar de estar allí. Chris sonreía mucho y me miraba detenidamente con ojos muy expresivos que hasta cierto punto me hicieron sentir nervioso, pero como siempre no lo demostraba.  
Él había estado manteniendo muy bien su distancia y lo agradecía internamente. Pero aquella tarde cuando estaba por marcharme me acerqué a abrazarle a modo de despedida y agradecimiento por los momentos que me había hecho pasar esos casi dos meses en donde transcurrieron esas citas. Su tacto se sintió débil cuando correspondió el abrazo y fue por eso que aun abrazándole levante mi rostro de su pecho para mirarle y note que se reprimía. Sabía bien que tal vez jugaba con fuego, y me estaba arriesgando, pero volvió a mí la motivación de besarle, así que lo hice.  
Despacio me acerque hasta sus labios y deposite un par de castos besos que él dudo en corresponder, y eso fue todo. Después de eso me fui.

La octava cita sucedió de nuevo en mi departamento. Chris había llegado con algunas compras en mano y se puso a hacer algo de comer. Yo le ayude y la pasamos realmente bien. Y reíamos como antes y gastábamos bromas entre nosotros. A veces le sorprendía de nuevo con esa mirada fija y penetrante en mí, él se mordía los labios cuando tenía que desviar de nuevo la mirada. Sabía lo que eso significaba y por ello me hacía sentir tranquilo en que siga manteniendo la distancia a pesar de su deseo.

Cuando fue la novena cita se cumplían dos meses desde la nueva oportunidad. Y en ese par de meses sólo habíamos compartido un solo beso, él que yo le di y que fue apenas un roce. Por más que me sienta de nuevo feliz con él, si yo sigo sin poder corresponderle en una parte más íntima, una relación nunca se podrá dar. Tampoco era como si yo me estuviese forzando, pero desde la séptima cita me di cuenta de que podría volver a hacerlo, sólo faltaba comprobarlo de nuevo. Por ello, la novena cita no estaba realmente planeada, le pedí que llegara a mi departamento.

Me sentía nervioso, ansioso, como adolescente en su primera vez. Cuando Chris llegó me sentí decidido y de inmediato le salude con un beso en los labios, él sonrió. Después de eso le invente el pretexto de que de nuevo quería quedarme en casa a ver una película.   
Mientras la película transcurría, en ocasiones le volteaba a ver deseando que estuviese mirándome como solía hacerlo, y afortunadamente así pasaba. Entonces yo también le correspondía la mirada y sonrisa de la misma forma. Busque un nuevo pretexto para ponerme de pie y cuando regrese me senté más cerca de él, hasta que pasados unos minutos él también se había pegado a mí y me abrazaba. Me acosté en el sillón y lo ataje a mí. Chris comenzó a repartir dulces besos por mi frente, párpados, mejillas, quijada; yo simplemente cerré los ojos con una sonrisa para que él continuara.  
Luego dejó un suave beso en mis labios y yo suspiré, pero se detuvo, entonces entreabrí mis ojos y él había permanecido quieto mirándome _. -¿Puedo…?-_ Me preguntó inseguro y yo sólo asentí antes de cerrar de nuevo los ojos y casi enseguida sentí sus labios contra los míos en un beso mucho más profundo que correspondí. Poco a poco fue acomodándose arriba de mí sin detener el beso, yo le abrazaba y él tenía ambas manos en el sillón sosteniéndose. Lentamente fue bajando con los besos por mi cuello hasta regresar a mis labios, una y otra vez recorriendo ese trayecto, con calma, yendo despacio, hasta que se pegó más a mí y llevo ambas manos al borde de mi camisa para irla levantando, entonces le detuve. Se volvió a separar de mí, pero antes me dio otro par de besos y me sonrió compresivo.

 

 

 

 

 

Esa fue la última cita, hasta allí llegamos en algo más íntimo. Fue la última cita porque yo ya no podía seguir alargando la desidia y acepté reanudar nuestra relación. Chris estuvo a punto de llorar cuando notó que le aceptaba en serio. El resto de ese día fue un recital de cursis palabras de parte de él y yo sólo le escuchaba con algo mofa para molestarle.  
Y ahora, bueno, ahora mismo estoy intentando de nuevo intimar más con él, pues creo que también ya suficiente de desidia al respecto.

 

Estoy acostado en mi cama, ambos ya no traemos camisas y Chris ya se está encargando de desabrochar mi pantalón; lo retira junto con el boxer y separa mis piernas con fuerza. Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y arqueo la espalda cuando siento que comienza a lamer mi miembro para después metérselo a la boca dando succiones y haciendo constantes movimientos. Sube mis piernas a sus hombros y abraza con fuerza mis muslos mientras sigue en su tarea de hacerme un oral, yo me agito cada vez más, de vez en cuando apretando las sábanas mientras miro al techo.  
Eleva más mi cadera y por un momento separa sus labios de mi miembro, ésta vez sí le dirijo la mirada y me sonríe sutilmente antes de bajar hasta mis testículos y chupar cada uno para luego sentir su lengua jugueteando en mi entrada, entonces vuelvo a apretar las sábanas y a echar mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeo con más fuerza y siento más calor recorrer mi cuerpo hasta acumularse en mis mejillas. Siento como simula penetraciones con su lengua para luego delinear la entrada con la punta. Sale de mis labios una maldición en forma de jadeo y él hace sus movimientos con más rudeza hasta que consigue hacerme gemir audiblemente y maldecir más. Da un último lametón en mi fisura y eleva de nuevo el rostro y miro como se relame los labios mirándome con perversión.

 

-Muy rico…- Comenta en un suspiro y vuelve a relamerse.

 

Siento más calor y como si el pudor quisiera instalarse en mí, por ello comienzo a cerrar las piernas, o al menos tratar de hacerlo, pues aún las tengo sobre sus hombros. Chris lo nota y me toma de los muslos y las mantiene abiertas, me mira con intensidad y mi respiración se agita más, muerdo mis labios y él vuelve sonreír.

 

-Aún no termino de consentirte.- Me dice y deposita pequeños besos en la parte interior de mis muslos para luego dar mordidas que seguro me dejarán marca, y se acerca cada vez más a mi entrepierna de nuevo.

-¿Y tú…?- No terminé la pregunta, pues volvió a engullir mi miembro y se me corto la respiración por un momento.

-Ahora lo resuelvo.- Respondió a mi pregunta incompleta, abandonando mi miembro.

 

Se incorpora un poco y desabrocha su pantalón, baja la bragueta y saca su miembro completamente excitado. Yo trago saliva fuerte y no puedo evitar mirar su miembro erguido y tratar de cerrar las piernas de nuevo, pero una vez más las detiene. Se inclina de nuevo a mi entrepierna y comienza con las succiones una vez más mientras se masturba. Aunque siento que la fuerza me abandona de apoco, logro sostenerme sobre mis codos para poder observarle mejor.

Mis gemidos salen más frecuentemente y con más fuerza, mi vientre sube y baja por mi acelerada respiración y Chris aumenta la velocidad de su boca en mie miembro y de su mano masturbándose. Él eleva mucho más mi cadera hasta que quedé sólo con mi cabeza y hombros apoyados en el colchón, y mi espalda, trasero y piernas elevadas y separadas, y él ya hincado en la cama sin abandonar mi entrepierna.  
Sus succiones son tan fuertes que casi grito por el placer y siento que pronto terminaré. Aprieto las sábanas y gimo su nombre repetidas veces, entonces lo nota y ahora no sólo masturba su miembro, si no el mío también con rapidez, mientras vuelve a bajar con sus labios hasta mi entrada atacándola de nuevo con su lengua insistentemente. De mi garganta salen frases incoherentes junto con los gemidos, me acuesta como antes y él se queda hincado aun masturbándonos y mirándome de esa forma _viciosa_. De sus labios también salen gemidos y de pronto se muerde los labios. Aumenta la velocidad de su mano e inevitablemente me corro en ella manchando también mi vientre. Chris se inclina hacia mi rostro y me besa furiosamente casi devorándome la boca, entonces se separa gimiendo más sonoramente y también termina, alcanzando a caer parte de su semilla en mi vientre.

Permanece pegado a mí mientras ambos recuperamos la acompasada respiración. Se quita el pantalón, después me besa con calma y se acuesta aun lado mío y por fin puedo cerrar las piernas. Con pesadez me incorporo un poco y logro alcanzar unos pañuelos desechables del buro para limpiarnos y después los arrojo al cesto más cercano.

Chris se gira hacia mí y me sonríe casi con dulzura, nada como su sonrisa de hace unos minutos. Recorre con su mirada mi cuerpo aun desnudo y suspira para acercarse y besarme de una forma calmada pero con pasión.

 

-Mmnn… Eres un degenerado.- Comento con algo de burla mientras me cubro con una sábana y él ríe al separarse del beso.

-¿No te gustó?- Pregunta con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Tú que crees?- Le respondo con otra pregunta.

-Pues…- Finge pensarlo.- Tus gemidos me hacen pensar que sí… pero a cada rato querías cerrar las piernas, eso me hace pensar que no.- Dijo fingiendo tristeza.

-Me gustó.- Le digo desviando la mirada al techo.

-¿Entonces porque querías cerrar las piernas?- Cuestiona con una ceja enarcada.

-Porque es muy… muy incómodo.- Digo con obviedad y le miro, él me mira con duda.- Quiero decir… aún no se me hace costumbre estar de piernas abiertas para alguien, mientras me _chupan_ todo…- Digo con vergüenza que no exteriorice. Chris sólo sonríe.

-A mí me gusta tenerte así.

-Ya lo noté.- Le digo riendo.

-Pero si quieres ya no lo hago.- Dice naturalmente.

-No estoy diciendo que ya no lo hagas…- le digo de nuevo con vergüenza.

-¿Entonces, qué quieres decir?- Pregunta con una gran sonrisa mientras se acerca más a mi rostro.

-Digo que…- Estaba por responder cuando me di cuenta de algo y entonces le mire acusadoramente.- Espera, ¿estás tratando de hacer que diga que me gusta que me hagas eso?- Él comenzó a reír.- Idiota…- Le digo fingiendo indignación.

-Robert… te amo.- Dice en voz suave acercándose a abrazarme.- Perdóname por todo…- Me vuelve a decir con sinceridad, en realidad nunca pierde oportunidad para volver a disculparse aun cuando yo ya deje eso atrás.- Te amo demasiado.

-Ya lo sé.- Le digo con arrogancia y el suelta una risita.

-¿Lo anunciaremos a la prensa alguna vez?- Preguntó curioso y yo me asombre por esa repentina pregunta. No me había puesto a pensar en ello.

-No por ahora.- Le digo con calma.- Puede afectar el trabajo, ya sabes…

-Prefiero renunciar a esa hipocresía si no lo toman bien.

-Eso es muy bonito.- Le digo con sorna y él frunce el ceño.- Ya, en verdad Chris, ¿sino de qué vamos a vivir?- Le hice saber.- A demás tampoco se sabe de mi separación con Susan por lo mismo, para que no afecte el trabajo de ambos… bueno, ahora sería de los tres.

-¿Entonces?

-Seguiremos como hasta ahora, no ha habido ningún impedimento para hacer nuestra vida normal, ¿ves?- Preció darse cuenta y asintió.- Ya cuando no se pueda ocultar más que salga a luz, mientras tanto no.

-Muy bien.- Aceptó.

 

 

 

 

 

Después de eso seguimos con nuestra vida y relación como antes, tal como le dije. Seguimos con nuestro trabajo. Yo pronto comenzaría con la filmación de Sherlock Holmes y hablamos al respecto por mi viaje y estadía en Inglaterra durante la filmación. Acordamos que él me acompañaría sino tenía trabajo ni nada por estilo, pero no sin antes cuestionarme si ya había hablado con Jude para contarle que teníamos una relación de nuevo.  
Ya había comentado algo al respecto, le conté cuando estábamos en eso de las _citas_ y Jude como siempre me escuchó, aconsejo, pero lo más importante, me apoyó. Chris con angustia me pidió que le contara como Jude lo había tomado, pues le importaba su opinión ya que había notado que Jude en mí vida es muy importante.

 

-¿Qué le dijiste?- Cuestionó Chris curioso al respecto.

-Que volvimos.- Le dije con simpleza, divirtiéndome con su preocupación.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo lo tomó? Me odia seguro.- Dijo afligido.

-No te odia. Sí te odió igual que yo, pero ahora yo te quiero y él igual.- Explique tranquilo.- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que él es un excelente amigo? Si yo te quiero conmigo él lo entiende y me apoya.- Dije con orgullo, Chris sonrió.

 

Aún recuerdo las palabras de Jude cuando le expliqué que definitivamente volvía a mi relación con Chris. Jude primero escuchó mis razones y él me dijo que no tenía que darle explicaciones, y como siempre me apoyó diciendo que ya éramos todos unos adultos para saber tomar nuestras decisiones, aunque yo en el fondo seguía siendo un niño que necesita juguetes. Esa expresión me hizo sonreír con algo de melancolía, pero estaba feliz porque todo estuviese en orden al fin.   
Bueno, hasta que todo salga a la luz. Todo depende de lo bien que podamos fingir cuando haya cámaras cerca y estemos juntos. Si no se nos escapan comentarios comprometedores que hagan que la prensa se entrometa más en nuestras vidas.   
Sí, sé que en cierta forma ocultar nuestra relación está mal suponiendo que tarde o temprano todo se descubrirá, o al menos parte de ello; pero lo divertido es que no sabemos hasta cuándo se descubrirá…

 

 

 

 

 

**FIN.**


End file.
